Lowly Eyes
by Snart and Rory
Summary: (Based on Audio Adrenaline's Song: Kings and Queens) Boba Fett, leader of the Mandalorians, finds a young girl in the wreckage of a village on Concord Dawn. She's the one survivor of a Vong invasion. Boba is injured in her rescue, and now detained by the Jedi for care. He wants to leave as soon as possible, but will love blossom between him and the Jedi daughter of his worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

Boba Fett looked into the hole again. The little girl was still there, hair so matted and dirty that the original colour was unintelligible, but the bright silvery eyes were like shining stars in the darkness of her have.

Swearing softly to himself, Fett forced his shoulders further into the small hole as a memory assaulted the cloned Mandalorian.

_*Memory*_

A much younger Boba Fett sat with his eyes clenched shut and arms wrapped around his knees as the image of his father's decapitation replayed over and over in his mind. Always more vividly than the last.

Boba tried to push it all from his mind, subconsciously aware that the sound of battle had faded away long ago.

"Buir...buir..." The young boy kept uttering the cherished word in hope that the owner would suddenly appear to comfort him, tell him that it had not actually happened... that it had been a mistake.

Finally, as the sun began to set over Mustafar, Boba made his way toward his father's body, still lying where it had fallen in the Colosseum.

Boba stood above his father's body, alone in his grief with no one to comfort him.

He finally mustered up the strength to work his father's head free of the helmet. It was a task no eleven-year-old should have to carry out, but Boba Fett had no one else to do it for him.

For a short while, the Mandalorian clone hoped that one of his brothers would find him, but they had all abandoned him to the mercy of fate and destiny.

Finally finished his horrible task, Boba held the helmet to his chest, fresh tears leaking down his face onto the silver surface.

"Buir... buir..."

_*Memory Ends*_

Boba broke from his memories. He was no longer that young, hurting boy. He was now Manda'lore of the Mandalorian race, focused on one thing at the moment: saving the girl.

"Manda'lore!" The voice of Yitax Orlann called to him from behind, outside the cramped tunnel. "The Yuuzhan Vong are returning with the bombers!"

Hearing this, Boba Fett worked himself further into the hole until it was no longer an option, his armour scraping against the debris, sending a shower of sparks toward the girl, who drew away from him.

He could make it no further.

_Kamino!_ Boba swore as he strained one arm toward the girl, trying vainly to reach her. _Come on! Come on!_

The girl withdrew just out of reach.

"Come, adi'ka, you are not safe here." He murmured soothingly. "I want to help you."

The silver eyes looked at him fearfully and she made no move to obey him.

"Manda'lore!" Yitax shouted. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am going to have to get you out of here!"

Boba Fett knew what his friend was going to do and quickly responded by pulling his legs into the hole, cramming his boots against the stone and debris to lock himself into place. _I'd like to see him try to pull me out now!_ He grinned grimly to himself.

"Shab'la! Sir, they may find us! And then _you're _ as good as dead." Yitax shouted into the hole.

"I'm not leaving an innocent child to the mercy of the Vong." Boba answered, watching his friend in his helmet's 360 degree view. "You can leave if you wish."

Yitax was on hands and knees next to the small tunnel, looking in as he shook his head. "You know I wouldn't leave you, vod." He responded, looking over his shoulder. "I'll keep watch."

Boba ignored him, gently speaking to the girl, although any sense of it being gentle was removed by the helmet synthesizer.

"Come, adi'ka!" Boba ordered, knowing he wouldn't reach her unless she came closer.

"Here they come, Fett!" Yitax shouted as blaster fire sounded.

Boba ignored the noise. Yitax was a Mandalorian. He could trust him to watch his back.

The silver eyes widened in fear at the sound of blaster fire and the grunting of Vong warriors.

Boba Fett pushed his helmet off of his head, hoping that the sight of a face might cause the child to calm down and trust him.

"It's all right, I'll protect you." Boba said gently, holding out his hand, smiling as the girl slowly began to reach for it. _That's it... good girl..._

"Fett! I'd hurry up if I were you!" Yitax shouted, causing the girl to try to jerk her hand back, but Boba Fett, with years of reflex and split-second decision making, reacted faster, grabbing her hand before she could draw it out of reach.

"Got her!" Boba shouted, pulling the child closer to himself and holding onto her tightly as he pushed himself out of the hole.

The girl was screaming and crying, but the Mandalorian leader refused to let go.

"Great to see your face, sir." Yitax shouted above the noise as he fired off his blaster rifle.

"Shut up." Boba growled, snatching up his pistol. "Let's go."

Yitax nodded, backing up slowly with Boba to his right as they cautiously made their way backward until they were around the corner of a ruined building.

Boba the turned and ran, holding the little girl in one arm, her head, covered by his helmet, bumped against his shoulder as her small arms wrapped around his neck.

She looked funny wearing the large helmet, but if it kept her quiet, there was no way in hell that he would try and take it back now.

The two Mandalorians watched all around for danger, although they paid more attention to their rear, where the core threat still lingered a short distance away.

Boba felt relief for a moment when they reached the ship safely.

"Anyone, sir?" Vel Num, the pilot of the small fighter, asked as they hurried over.

"Just a small girl." Yitax answered, the pilot shaking his head sadly. "Those Vong are cruel and merciless. I wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn't found _anyone_."

"Well, the Manda'lore refused to leave her, even when the Vong showed up." Yitax answered, glancing back the way they had come. "They're actually still nipping at our heels."

"Vong? Well, why didn't you say so?" Vel asked, jumping into the ship where he settled into the pilot's seat, starting the fighter.

Yitax jumped up next and Boba passed the girl up to him, relieved that she was safe now, whether the Vong showed up or not.

Boba grabbed the side of the fighter and was about to climb in when Yitax shouted a warning.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Boba's eyes picked up a large Vong warrior swinging at him with it's claws. Realizing that he didn't have the time to dodge, Boba jumped, pulling as much of his body upward as possible.

The Mandalorian felt the venomous claws puncture the unprotected section right above the back of his knee.

Clenching his teeth against the pain, Boba dropped to his feet, and turning on the warrior, head butted the Vong in the face. He had forgotten that he was no longer wearing his helmet, the blow causing him to fall back against the ship as the Vong staggered backward several feet.

"Fett!" Yitax's voice shouted to him.

Boba looked up at his friend with blurred eyes, vaguely noticing Yitax's outstretched hand. Slowly and painfully, he reached up and grabbed his friend's hand, allowing himself to be dragged into the fighter.

Once he hit the floor of the fighter, Yitax released Boba's hand and shot the Vong that tried to climb in after them.

"Go!" Boba shouted at Vel, who began to move his fingers over the consoles with speed only a veteran pilot could. "What are you waiting for?" Boba shouted, the sound of Vong warriors approaching reaching his ears.

"You and the girl need to be secured!" Vel shouted back.

Boba grabbed the dozing child, wrapping her in his arms. "Go! She's fine, just go!"

Vel looked unsure, but obeyed anyway.

Yitax grabbed the co-pilot's chair, hanging on tightly.

Boba sled backward on the smooth flooring, his back his the wall, and he clenched his teeth as his injured leg hit, but still kept his hold on the girl.

But then, his head hit, causing stars to flash before his eyes. "Shab'la!" He shouted.

Yitax looked back at him and let go as the ship completed entering hyperspace, making his way toward his fallen leader.

Vel finished whatever else he was doing before hurrying over.

"Take her." Boba ordered, pushing the child toward the pilot, who took her into his arms.

The small child had pulled off the Manda'lore's helmet, staring in confusion at Boba, who lay on his back, propping himself up with both elbows.

"Here, I'll get you to a room." Yitax reached for him, but Boba shook his head.

"No." He answered, breathing hard. "Do it here."

Yitax pulled his helmet off and looked at Boba. "I'd rather that..."

"No, do it here." Boba growled through clenched teeth. He was sweating.

Yitax looked at him silently with his clear blue eyes before shrugging and cutting at the cloth near the wound. "Hell. What am I doing?" Yitax muttered, ripping the cloth until it was out of the way so that he could inspect the wound without it hampering his vision.

"Two of the claws got you."

Boba remained as he was, subconsciously taking in the information.

"And the third gave you a nice gash."

"Just shut up and pull them out!" Boba growled, a wave of pain washing over him, aware of the all knowing silver eyes that watched him alertly.

"I don't think I should pull these out without medical help, Boba." Yitax answered, looking at him seriously.

Boba opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. "Do we have a medical team? There's no help, Yitax." He answered, shaking his head. "And I don't want to leave them there to keep pumping their venom into me."

Yitax looked at him silently before placing a hand against Boba's leg while the other hand grabbed a protruding section of claw. He looked at Boba, and the Manda'lore nodded one. The blonde Mandalorian pulled on the claw, but his gloved fingers slipped in the blood, causing him to lose his grip.

"Shab'la." Yitax swore, ripping the bloody glove off with his teeth.

Boba shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. Fiery pain burned up his leg as Yitax pulled one out. He swore, breathing hard as he waited for Yitax to get the other.

"Now."

At the word, Boba sucked in the breath he had and held it as the pain assaulted him again.

"Shab'la!" Boba cursed loudly, clenching his teeth hard enough to taste blood.

"Sh*t." Yitax swore as the claw came loose, with it, the blood. It came out quickly and in large quantities.

The small girl screamed loudly, horror etched in the haunting silver eyes as she began to claw at Vel, forcing the pilot to release her.

"Do something, dik'ut!" Vel shouted, allowing the child to run off as he turned to the more important matter of his Manda'lore's life.

"Get wrappings!" Yitax shouted, but the voice was dim to Boba's ears as his vision began to swim.

He was dying.

Bleeding out.

"If I die..." Boba grasped Yitax's arm. "If I die... Replace me as... Manda'lore..."

Yitax stared down into his eyes and nodded silently, refusing the deny that his leader may lose his life at any moment.

Reassured, Boba lay back and allowed himself to slip into the darkness.

Comforting, painless darkness.

But... but he could still hear the little girl's screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Meddling Jedi**

"The sight of blood triggered her." Vel said, Yitax looking over at the small child that still had tears running down her face.

"Yeah. She's probably seen a lot more horror than any child her age should ever see." He agreed, feeling an urge to comfort the girl, but with the life of his friend at stake, he reigned the thought in.

"You get it?" Vel asked, leaning over to look.

"I think I've got it stopped now." Yitax answered, wiping the blood off of his mouth, having been transferred by the glove he had put in his mouth.

"Tightly?" Vel asked, scanning his eyes over the bandage.

"As tight as I could pull it." The blonde man answered, annoyed at the pilot's questions. "How long until we reach the convoy?" He asked.

Vel looked at Yixta in a way that made the blonde Mandalorian know he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We're not joining up with the convoy." Vel answered, standing up and heading for the pilot's seat when Yixta grabbed his shoulder, spinning the pilot around to face him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, angry.

"Fett has a meeting with the Jedi." Vel answered, looking at Yixta coolly. "He ordered me that under no circumstances can I allow him to miss it."

"Why was I not informed?" Yixta demanded, the anger beginning to boil over.

"Because Fett knew you would..." Vel caught the blonde Mandalorian's fist as Yixta attempted to strike him.

"You dik'ut!" Yixta shouted as Vel headbutted him, making the blonde swear, catching himself from fally on the pilot's seat. Once upright, he charged the Mandalorian pilot.

Vel jumped to the side, rolling onto his feet in seconds. "If you've got a problem with this, take it up with the Manda'lore! I'm only obeying what I was told!"

Yixta leapt over the unconscious body of Boba to tackle Vel. "You'd risk our leader's life for _Jetii?!_" He shouted, raising a fist to strike Vel when movement caught his eyes.

The small girl was staring at them, fear in her eyes and tears streaking down her face.

"Hell." Yixta rolled to his feet and dragged Vel around the corner, slamming him against the wall. "If he so much as staggers, I'll kill you." He hissed.

Vel just stared up at him with that annoying calm of his. "You may do so." He answered. "I won't stop you."

Yixta shoved Vel once more as he stalked back to where Boba lay. The young girl stood next to him, staring down as if in a trance, at the blood.

"Hey." Yixta got down on one knee, pulling her close.

The had found the girl in the rubble of a large city on Concord Dawn. She was the only survivor, hidden in the destroyed city that was the result of a bombing by the Vong.

"What's your name?" Yixta asked her gently.

The silver eyes looked up at him, the colour like a haunting mist. "Neitra." She answered so softly, that the Mandalorian had trouble hearing it.

"That's nice." Yixta answered, smiling down at her. "I am Yixta. And the dik'ut over there is Vel."

Neitra looked at the pilot in his orange and red armour, then at Yixta in his red and white.

"Vod." She whispered shyly.

"Yes, vod. All vod." Yixta responded, pointing at Neitra, Boba Fett, himself and Vel.

Neitra looked down at the unconscious Boba. "Manda'lore."

Yixta grinned. The girl had either seen Fett before and remembered, or she was observant enough to catch the word from Vel and himself conversing.

"Yes, Boba Fett is the Manda'lore." He nodded.

But he wasn't prepared for what came next. The one, small word that Neitra spoke next sent chills down his spine.

"Buir."

Boba Fett opened his eyes to the sound of the hyperspace alarm going off, announcing their drop from hyperspace.

He was seated in a chair, crash webbing fastened tightly.

"Where are we?" Boba asked, turning his head to look at Vel Num.

"Coruscant, as you ordered, Manda'lore." The pilot responded.

"Good." Boba nodded, looking around for Yixta. "Where's Yixta?" He asked when he realized the younger Mandalorian wasn't in the cockpit.

"He took the kid, Neitra, to the back to talk to her about... saying something." Vel answered carefully.

"He's talking to a kid about something she should or shouldn't say?" Boba asked, confused.

"Drinn's here." Vel answered, changing the subject abruptly, causing Boba to feel that the pilot was hiding something underneath his helmet.

"Why?"

Vel shrugged. "When he heard about what happened, he insisted on being present... in case the Jedi take advantage of your current state."

"You told him?" Boba demanded in annoyance.

"Yessir." Vel responded in that annoying, cool calm that was his trademark.

Boba swore. "Just because I get cut doesn't mean the whole galaxy needs to know about it!" He growled.

"With all due respect, Manda'lore, it's more than a scratch." Vel answered, casting a sidelong look at him. "And Drinn's no dik'ut... he'll be discreet."

Boba heaved a sigh of frustration just as Yixta entered.

"And you may need someone else to lean on." The blonde said carefully. Boba glared at his friend, who hurried on. "Discreetly."

"With Jedi, it's extremely difficult to be "discreet"." Boba responded.

"Where's Neitra?" Vel asked, changing the subject once again.

"Sleeping." Yixta answered, rolling his eyes. "The kid barely even listened to me."

"What did she say that was so bad?" Boba asked curiously.

"Oh, she just wanted to stay with you and I was trying to explain to her why you needed to be left alone for a while." Yixta responded quickly... too quickly.

Boba eyed him. "You're a terrible liar, Yixta."

But before he could pry any further, Vel headed down toward the landing pad of the reconstructed Jedi temple.

Now that the Mandalorians were uncovered by the Vong as double agents, the warriors no longer needed to make their visits with the Jedi discreet.

"Drinn's already here." Vel said as he landed.

"Lovely." Boba muttered sarcastically as he undid the crash webbing and pushed himself up to his feet, but he stumbled against the console, breathing hard.

"You shouldn't do this, Fett." Yixta said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me do it."

Boba shook his head. "I have to do it. They may not believe it from anyone else."

Yixta's hand remained on his shoulder for several moments before another Mandalorian in silver and gold armour appeared.

"The Jedi are waiting, Manda'lore." The newcomer announced, staring hard at his leader through the T-shaped visor.

"Let them wait, dammit!" Boba growled, looking up at Yixta. "Help me up, I just need to stand." He ordered, sensing his friend's hesitancy as he obeyed.

"Drinn, give me a hand." Yixta ordered the newcomer, the large Mandalorian moving in next to Boba in an instant, wrapping one of his leader's arms around his shoulders.

"Shab'la." Boba hissed a breath through his teeth.

"May I advise against seeing the Jedi in this state, sir?" Drinn asked as he helped Boba toward the boarding ramp.

"No. If anything, it'll serve to be more convincing." Boba responded as they reached the boarding ramp. "Let me go."

Boba leaned against the wall for a moment before stepping down from the ship, using his reserves of strength to hide as much of the pain and lameness as he possibly could.

Drinn walked to his left, Yixta his right while a larger group of Mandalorians stood watching his approach, bodies rigid as their keen eyes spotted or sensed the extent of their leader's wounds.

Boba, safe within his helmet, allowed himself to grimace at the pain as he approached Luke Skywalker and his entourage of Jedi and officers.

Boba stopped across from the Jedi Master and looked at the group, his eyes falling on Han Solo and his wife, Leia Organa.

"Why are they here." He demanded, not having to worry about any pain falling into his voice, confident that the synthesizer would remove it.

Han Solo just glared at him, and Boba Fett turned his attention back to the Jedi Master.

Luke looked at him with those deep blue eyes. "I was sure you wouldn't mind, regarding his presence now that we are all on the same side."

Boba glared at Luke. "That won't stop me from shooting him through the head at any point in time, or taking the Vong's offer and return both myself and my people to their service." He answered coldly, silence falling as everyone looked at the Jedi Master.

Smirking, Boba added one more thing to touch that off. "They do pay more."

Han Solo looked angry, but the hand of his wife stemmed most of it before it could boil over.

Boba Fett frowned. He had been hoping to ignite it.

"Is it not customary for Mandalorians to remove their helmets as a sign of respect when speaking?" The Corellian asked meaningfully.

Boba turned his head slightly toward him. "If they respect to whom they speak." He answered bluntly.

"Why the!..." Han Solo's movements was stopped at the click of several guns that levelled at him in warning.

"Hence," Boba continued, "I am not speaking to you, but the Jedi."

"He's hiding something." Solo growled. "That's why he refuses to remove his helmet."

"Han, come with me." Leia ordered gently, leading her husband away as Boba smiled after them. Now that he... Boba gasped and fought to keep from doubling over.

During the antagonizing his old enemy, he had nearly forgotten the pain. Now it was back, increasing rapidly.

Luke Skywalker had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, looking at the Mandalorian leader carefully. Boba knew he was looking for something.

"You were asked for information." The Jedi finally stated, calmly. "Not to antagonize my family."

Boba was silent for several moments when he felt something touch his mind, like something was trying to squirm in... like... Turning his harsh, visored gaze onto a young, female Jedi standing behind Luke, he glared at her.

"In case you weren't aware." He snarled angrily. "I am not weak-minded.

The girl looked surprised, but turned her gaze away quickly when Skywalker turned to look at her. "That's quite enough, Jaina." He ordered.

Once Luke turned his attention back to the Manda'lore, Boba straightened quickly.

"I'd advise you to hurry sir." Yixta's voice came over the helmet comm. link. "You're starting to make it obvious that you're wounded."

Boba did not acknowledge the message, aware that his friend would know he had heard it.

"We have been discovered as double agents." Boba spoke the words slowly, nonchalantly. "The Vong have laid waste to a large city on Concord Dawn... leaving one survivor. An eight year old girl."

The Jedi Master looked at him intently, but did not speak, his body language betrayed his sadness at the news.

Boba felt a wave of pain greater than before and succumbed to it, doubling over.

Skywalker stepped forward in an attempt to help when two-dozen blaster rifles levelled at him, the Mandalorian warriors closing in around their leader to shield him from any attacks.

Boba felt the presence of Yixta and Drinn at his sides.

"May I advise against further conversing?" His blonde friend asked.

Boba shook his head. "They need to know..."

"I'll tell them, sir." Drinn offered, but Boba shook his head. "No. They need to hear it from me."

Boba straightened as much as he could and forced himself up the rest. "Back off." He ordered, discreetly leaning on the shoulder of one of the warriors, who discreetly stayed where he was, lowering his gun.

"They have a new weapon. A bomb." Boba said, standing before the Jedi again. He felt sick to his stomach. The venom was working fast.

"It's destruction surpasses..." Boba Fett pulled his helmet up his face to his nose and turned away, puking up blood.

Immediately, the Mandalorians closed in around him again, guns pointed at the Jedi.

Drinn came rushing over as Boba collapsed to his hands and knees, Yixta kneeling next to him.

"Take the helmet off!" His blonde friend ordered, but Boba shook his head stubbornly. He knew something was wrong inside. He could feel it, by pushing a hand against his side, he could feel a pulsating bulge under the skin.

"Shab...it's my side." Boba choked on the words as he vomited more blood.

He could hear Skywalker attempting to reason with the Mandalorians in an attempt to get past them.

"You will let me through to see your leader." The Jedi ordered.

"Negative, Jetii. You try to pass through, we'll shoot you dead." A Mandalorian in blue and red armour responded roughly.

Out of sight of the Jedi, Boba Fett pushed his helmet off and made no attempt to stand from his position on his hands and knees.

"Yixta, I'm dying." He choked out, weakened to the point where he collapsed on his side, grasping his brother's hand in his own. "I'm dieing vod."

Yixta gripped his hand and looked in the direction of the Jedi. Following his gaze, Boba noticed the female Jedi, Jaina. She had gotten past the Mandalorians' perimeter and stood off to the side, staring at him.

"Let Skywalker through." Yixta ordered, turning to the wall of Mandalorian warriors.

"No." Boba Fett said sharply, looking at his friend in shock. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

Yixta looked down at him, and Boba could read the conflict in his friend's face. "We're lightyears away from any Mandalorian help, Fett." Yixta said, nodding his head toward the approaching Jedi. "But they're right here, and they can help us."

"No!" Boba shouted, turning his head to where Skywalker stood, now between two Mandalorians that had blocked him off moments ago.

"I will not let any dik'ut Jetii touch me! I will not willingly put myself in their care! I..." His words broke off when movement caught his eyes.

Turning his head, he noticed the girl, Nietra, he remembered, was standing next to the ship she had just vacated. She stared at him, and Boba could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at his blood, then Skywalker, who had begun to advance toward the fallen Manda'lore.

Boba Fett attempted to rise up from his helpless position, but collapsed again, too greatly weakened to do anything but glare at those around him.

"I hate you." He growled at Yixta, who had a half-smile spread over his face at the words. "I know, sir." He answered.

"Stay away from me." Boba snarled as the Jedi neared him, but was cut off from saying anything else as he rolled up onto an elbow to release more blood from his body.

"Shab." A Mandalorian in orange and purple armour swore as he looked down at the large quantity of blood.

"You're in no position to pass orders, Fett." Luke responded, although he approached with less speed than he had before.

"Keep him away from me!" Boba ordered, voice trembling with pain as he pointed at the Jedi.

The two Mandalorians on either side of Skywalker began to raise their guns against the Jedi, but Yixta stepped in. "If you care for your Manda'lore's life, you will allow the Jedi to see him." Yixta spoke with authority from where he crouched beside his leader and friend.

The two Mandalorians stood silently, looking between Yixta and Boba. "Sir, we..."

"Think!" Yixta's voice hissed through the synthesizer. "He's dying. We're lightyears from our own doctors and the Jetii just so happen to be all there is."

Boba stared up at Yixta disbelievingly. "You can't be serious, Yixta." He hissed.

The red and white armored Mandalorian looked at Boba. "I am."

"Yixta, don't you dar..."

"I'm sorry, Manda'lore." Yixta answered, motioning the Mandalorians to let the Jedi through.

Boba began to get up, but discovered he could no longer feel his left side.

As Luke Skywalker leaned over him Boba struck out with his fist, but Yixta anticipated the move, catching his friend's wrist and pinning it down under his knee.

"You going to try it again with the other?" Yixta asked, Boba glaring up at him helplessly. "I can't _feel_ the other one!" He growled.

Yixta nodded. "Good."

Boba clenched his teeth as he felt the Jedi's hands probe at his leg wounds. "Get him away from me."

Yixta looked down at him for a moment before turning his helmeted head away.

Turning to look at Drinn, Boba noticed that the older Mandalorian didn't seem to be as excited as he was at the prospect of a Jedi touching him. But, if it would save his leader's life, then he would make sure that Boba got the care.

"We'll need to take him inside." Skywalker said finally, straightening up.

"You will not..." Boba began.

"Jess, Brail." Yixta motioned to two Mandalorians out of Boba's line of vision.

"Yixta." Boba growled in warning, but his friend was ignoring him so he turned his attention to the second person that held the authority to reverse the command. "Drinn!"

"I'll stay with you, vod." Drinn answered, and Boba let his head fall back, frustrated and humiliated. He was a Mandalorian and yet was too weak to defeat himself and forced to rely on the Jedi to save his life.

Brail and Jess stooped down, lifting their leader into their arms as before making their way toward the Jedi Temple.

Boba Fett, in their arms, felt pain attack his leg and side in sharp, jabs that blurred his vision and scrambled his thoughts, drawing him toward the darkness.

And with that darkness would come the dreaded memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Sensing A Dangerous Presence**

Jaina Solo had watched the notorious bounty hunter that had caused her father and mother grief for so long, Boba Fett, step down from his ship and knew immediately something was wrong.

She had watched the exchange between her father and the Mandalorian leader with amusement. Fett knew how to push her father's buttons.

Jaina had also noticed the light step Fett made with his left leg, and, with careful observation, she had found the wound. It was wrapped with bacta, but blackish blood was leaking from underneath it.

Looking up at her uncle, Luke Skywalker, she saw that, he too, had seen it.

But it was something else that unsettled Jaina the most. Something she sensed in the Force. Something her uncle could not sense... Yuuzhan Vong. They were close. Terribly close. But she still felt no tremors in the Force, warning of danger.

Suspicious, the young Jedi turned her attention onto Boba Fett, discreetly poking at his mind. The Yuuzhan Vong aura was stronger around him... he...

Jaina was startled when the T-shaped visor turned to regard her coolly.

"In case you didn't know," The synthesized voice spoke in that emotionless tone, "I am not weak minded." The Mandalorian growled.

Luke looked down at her. "That's enough, Jaina."

Jaina nodded and didn't really pay attention to anything else that was said, still attempting to search out the source of the disturbing aura until the Mandalorian leader had begun to vomit blood.

"Uncle Luke?" Jain asked, looking up at him as the Mandalorian soldiers closed in around their leader, guns levelled at them.

A long while passed with Luke attempting to pacify the trigger happy warriors while Jaina crept around them while their attention was focused on her uncle.

Jaina stood next to one of the ships as she caught her first glimpse of Boba Fett's true face as he lay in a puddle of blood.

He wasn't what she had imagined, younger than she had thought... maybe early thirties, but her father claimed that the bounty hunter had once been frozen in carbonite, preserving his youth.

Jaina took in the darker complexion, black hair and coffee brown eyes that seemed fierce and hard on the outside, cool. But she could detect a haunting hurt deep in them.

The eyes suddenly turned onto her, anger bringing the coffee to a boil, but then her uncle was by the fallen Manda'lore's side.

Jaina half-smiled when the Mandalorian leader attempted to strike her uncle, but the gesture of happiness dissipated when she noticed the desperation in the tense body.

"What's truly bothering you, Fett?" She whispered to herself as two warriors lifted him up and began to head into the temple.

Jaina had heard no conversation, but she wasn't interested in the talk.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to the Mandalorian leader with the Force, feeling the weakened body of Fett until she felt something that recoiled from her light touch.

It wasn't Fett giving off the dangerous scent, it was something _inside_ of him!

"Vonging." Jaina whispered, hurrying after the Mandalorians and their Jedi escort. She wouldn't tell anyone until she was sure... but if she was right, then the Vong had accomplished what they had threatened.

Luke lead the warriors down many halls until they reached the med bay, set aside for purposes like this.

Upon entering, Tahiri Veila and Jacen Solo were inside, talking.

At the sound of Luke's throat clearing, the two Jedi Knights turned to look at him, but at the sight of the Mandalorian warriors, both reached for their lightsabers, stopping when Luke shook his head.

Turning the the Mandalorians, Luke motioned to an operating table. "Lay him down here." He ordered, Jess and Brail, the two Mandos carrying their leader, obeyed him, laying down their leader before taking up positions either side of their Manda'lore's head, rifles cradled in their arms.

Luke watched silently as two Mandalorians took up positions either side of the door, the remaining ones taking up places in the hall outside the room.

The two Mandalorian officers that had accompanied Fett, Drinn Mur and Yixta Orlann, both renowned warriors, remained, standing across the table from the Jedi Master.

"You will tell me what you are doing before you do it." Drinn spoke coldly, motioning with his head to Jess and Brail. "Or I'll order them to kill you."

Luke looked at Yixta and noticed that the other officer didn't disagree.

"Well then. I shall tell Jedi Knight Tahiri Viela about the Manda'lore's condition." Luke responded, moving up next to the Jedi healer.

"When I said to tell me what you were doing, I meant whatever had to do with the wounds." Drinn snapped.

"Of course." Luke answered calmly as he turned to face Tahiri. "The Manda'lore has been wounded. Badly. I need you to take a look at him."

The young Jedi Knight forced a smile. "Of course, Master."

Luke moved over to the Mandalorian leader's side, Tahiri to his right when Yixta spoke.

"Who's that?" The red and white armored Mandalorian demanded, pointing at Jacen.

Luke looked at his nephew, then back at the tense officer. "That is Jacen Solo. He's..." Luke was cut off abruptly.

"Get him out." Drinn ordered, Yixta jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the door.

Luke shook his head at their persistence before looking at his nephew, motioning to the door with his head.

Jacen, face flushed red with anger, obeyed him.

During all of this, Tahiri had begun to check the punctures in the Manda'lore's leg. "This is bad, Master." She said softly, shaking her head as she peeled back the blood drenched bandages.

Luke looked over her shoulder and frowned. There were two puncture marks that went through the whole leg while a third wound was a long gash.

"Do you know where the intrusion first punctured the skin?" Tahiri asked, looking up at the two Mandalorian officers.

Drinn looked at Yixta, who answered. "He was facing away, so from the back."

Luke looked at Tahiri, who nodded. "It was a Vong warrior that did this."

"Duh." Jess muttered, elbowing Brail, who looked at him. Both warriors shut up and straightened when Drinn and Yixta turned their visored gaze onto the two.

Tahiri smiled sweetly at them. "Of course I know, as I was a guest of the Vong for several years." She said, causing Jess and Brail to look at her. Both remained silent.

Luke decided to break it up. "Was he injured anyone else?" He asked, stopping the argument.

Yixta shrugged. "Not that I..."

The door opened and Luke looked up to see Jaina dodge the Mandalorian guards and rush toward them.

"Uncle Luke! It's him! The Vong!" She cried, causing confusion to well up in the surprised Jedi Master.

Yixta held up a hand to the Mandalorian warriors that levelled their rifles at her. "Let her speak." He ordered.

"Jaina! What are you saying?" Luke demanded, noticing the tensing bodies of the Mandalorians around him.

"Move!" Jaina cried, pushing Drinn and Yixta away, placing a hand against the unconscious Mandalorian's side. "There!" She cried.

"Jaina, you need to explain..." Luke began, but Jaina pulled out her lightsaber, the purple blade humming free of it's home.

"Jaina!" Luke shouted as Jess and Braill levelled their guns at her. "What are you doing?!"

"He'll die! I need to remove this!" Jaina shouted back.

"Don't touch her!" Yixta ordered, and, albeit hesitantly, Brail and Jess lowered their guns.

"Use a knife, Jaina!" Luke cried as his niece ignored him, beginning to cut through the cloth on the Manda'lore's side. "Jaina!" He shouted, pulling the lightsaber away with the force.

Jaina, unhindered, pulled a knife to herself, using the blade to tap Fett's side at a large, pulsating mass. "It's right here." She said, looking up with fear and desperation in her eyes.

"_What_ is, Jaina?!" Luke demanded.

Jaina uttered a strange word in the Vong tongue under her breath that sounded like Vonging. A chill ran through Luke.

Vonging meant Youngling.

_Vong_ youngling!

"Stay back." Jaina ordered as she placed one hand around the bulging mass, touching the knife tip to the flesh.

There was a strained silence as Jaina took a deep breath and began to carefully cut through the skin when a scream sliced through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III: A Terrible Discovery**

A tiny child ran toward Jaina, fear and shock in her face as she screamed.

Luke watched in bewildered silence as the child closed in. She was moving passed Drinn and Yixta when the red and white armored Mandalorian caught her in his arms, holding onto her tightly as he spoke to her in Mando'ad.

The girl was crying and reaching out toward the fallen Manda'lore. "Buir!" She cried.

A hushed silence fell over the room as the Mandalorians tensed, turning toward the child in Yixta's arm, the Jedi in shocked silence as the Mandalorian officer spoke. "I told you not to say that!" He hissed at the child.

With this new piece of news, Luke studied the child. There was no similarity in her face that could be identify her as a Fett, but he could sense a bond of the child to the Bounty hunter, even if it was isolated only to her.

He felt no connection from Fett to the girl.

Yixta looked up at them, visor cold and dark. "Hurry up." He snarled.

Luke watched as Jaina took a breath and made a swift, clean cut over the infected area.

Luke stepped forward and looked at something oval-shaped and recoiled.

Yixta stepped forward and looked, disgust and shock catching his breath. "Sh*t."

A large, greenish..._thing_... was attached to Fett's ribcage, and, as he watched, it cracked open to reveal three deformed, bug-like creatures crawling out of the shell.

"What is that?!" Drinn demanded, cocking his rifle at them.

The first looked up and shrieked with it's tiny mouth before flying at the large Mandalorian, who shouted, opening fire.

The remaining two began to buzz around the room, shrieking and attacking at the Mandalorians that opened fire, Yixta's shot striking one out of the air, the other warriors opening fire as it lay stunned on the ground.

The three Jedi were spurred into action, using their lightsabers to finish off what the Mandalorians wounded.

"What were those?" Yixta demanded as his men pointed their guns at the Jedi.

Jaina, the Jedi that had discovered the egg, spoke up. "I was the guest of the Vong for a short while." She said, putting away her lightsaber. "During my stay, my hosts spoke of infecting sentient creatures with a poison."

Yixta listened carefully, lodging away every detail.

"The Vong wanted to plant their spawn into other sentients." Jaina looked at him with her brown eyes. "I left before they had this poison completed."

Yixta looked at her, suspicious. "How did you know that it was there?" He demanded.

Jaina looked at him for a moment before answering. "I sensed the Vong in the Force when Fett got off the ship. However, I could not detect danger." The Jedi looked back at Fett, who was being taken care of by Tahiri. "I put two and two together."

Yixta looked at her. He disliked Jetii, not the hate that his friend held for them, but he did dislike them. Distrusted them. "How do you know that you didn't kill him by cutting it out?"

The brown eyes stared into his visor unflinchingly. "I didn't." She answered firmly.

Yixta turned away from her and realized he still held Neitra by the wrist. She was pulling against his grip, and the blonde Mandalorian released her.

Nitra ran to Fett's side, staring at him with those strange silver eyes.

Jaina's head followed the child's movements. "Who is she?" She asked, turning to look at him. "She called him father."

Drinn stepped forward. "It's none of your business, Jetii!" He snapped.

"When can he move?" Yixta asked, giving Drinn a sidelong look that told the older Mandalorian to back down.

"Tahiri?" Skywalker asked, looking at the blonde Jedi.

The young woman looked up at him. "I would advise against it, but..."

"Shab your advice! You could..." Drinn stepped forward but stopped when Yixta stepped in front of him.

"He's strong, but he should be monitored for a week at least. Vong poisons are hard to stop." Tahiri answered.

"Like hell we'll stay a week!" Drinn growled, looking at Yixta. "The longer we stay, the longer the Jedi have to attempt an assassination!"

Yixta looked at the three Jedi carefully before responding. "They've had a solid hour to have done so already, Drinn." He said in a careful tone. "But for however long we remain here, no Jedi will be allowed to enter this room without Drinn or myself giving consent." Yixta announced firmly.

Jaina arched an eyebrow. "Like hell we will!" She answered, mimicking Drinn.

Jess lifted his gun at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't think she's really a Jetii." Drinn said, moving closer to her, studying her carefully.

"She is." Luke said from his place beside the Jedi healer. "Just a Solo."

"Solo?!" Yixta shouted, turning on the brown-haired Jedi, the other Mandalorians responding likewise. They all stared at her for several moments before the red and white armored warrior spoke. "Fett's quarrel isn't our own." He said, eyes boring into her through his visor. "But his life is our responsibility."

"Get out." Drinn ordered, pointing at the door. "ALL of you!"

The Jedi departed, but Yixta refused to relax until they were gone from the enhanced hearing of his helmet.

"Who do you have with you, and how many?" Yixta asked, turning toward Drinn.

"We have Jess and Brail, Nutik and Listt are outside the door, and there are another eight out with the ships." Drinn answered. "Why?"

Yixta looked at his pale leader. "Fifteen in all." He murmured.

"You expecting something sir?" Jess asked.

Yitax looked at him. "I always expect something." He said, turning to look out the window. "Especially when Jetii are involved."

"Remember that." Drinn broke in, looking meaningfully at Jess, who nodded grimly. "Yes sir." He answered.

There was silence, and Yitax watched Neitra as she stood next to Fett, watching her saviour with her haunting silver eyes.

"Who's the kid?" Drinn asked.

"Neitra." Yixta answered. "Fett pulled her out of the rubble on Concord Dawn."

"She's it?" Drinn asked, anger coming through the synthesizer.

Yixta nodded. "The Vong were thorough." He said, looking at the older man. "She's it."

"Shab." The large Mandalorian shook his head.

"But that's not the worst." Yixta said, feeling Drinn's gaze turn onto him as he waited for the blonde to continue. "She thinks that Fett is her buir."

Drinn sucked in a breath and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Maybe he is."

"Don't know how that'd go over." Jess said softly.

"No. We don't." Yixta agreed, shaking his own head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Dreaded Memories**

He remembered...

He remembered it all... The heat. The sands red with blood. The purple lightsaber. His father's body...

The clones, his vod. The smell, sight and sound of death and hate... so much of it.

He could see a small boy, a younger version of himself holding the helmet that his father had worn to his death.

The scene changed.

He now stood on a hill, watching as an older version of himself looked off into the sunset of Mos Eisley, an old helmet in his hand.

Boba watched silently as the youth pulled the helmet on over his face. He hadn't removed in public since that day.

At least, until he arrived on Coruscant... the Jedi... The girl. The one that had tried to see his mind.

She was young, pretty, he remembered. But caught up in a war.

Yet her war was physical. His had been emotional... mental.

Boba sat up suddenly, grabbing his side as pain knifed through the thoughts and memories of the past, drawing them away.

"Fett!"

_Yixta._

Boba opened his eyes, waiting for them to focus. "Yixta..." Boba murmured, looking up at his friend. "Where are we?"

"Jedi medbay." Yixta responded.

"No." Boba shook his head. "We can't stay here. We have to get out." He held up a hand to stop Yixta from speaking. "I will NOT stay."

"But sir!" Jess cried, silenced only when Drinn turned his visored gaze onto him.

Boba sat up, sitting a moment before standing.

"Any pain?" Yixta asked, watching him carefully.

Boba shook his head. "Minimal."

Yixta smiled. "Yes sir." He pulled on his helmet. "Jess, check the hall, and tell Nutik and Listt to come in here."

Boba noticed his friend cast a side-long glance at him. "We're leaving."

"Yes sir." Jess saluted, moving toward the door.

"You have grappling hooks?" Boba asked.

"We do." Drinn answered, staring at him. "But we also have jetpacks."

Boba shook his head. "That's too noticeable. Besides, we have the kid."

Drinn looked at Neitra, keeping his questions in check. A Mandalorian could easily carry a child her size and still be able to use a jetpack. He suspected that his leader felt too weak to be able to use or control his own.

Nutik and Listt entered the room. "Sirs."

"We're going out, and out fast." Drinn explained. "Let our vod on the landing pad know."

"Yes sir." Nutik reached a hand to obey when the door opened to reveal Tahiri Veila.

The Mandalorians all froze guiltily as she stood in the doorway, regarding them silently with her large, blue eyes.

"Sh*t." Yixta muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing?" She asked, casting her question at the wounded Manda'lore, who was still in the process of getting out of his bed.

The other Mandalorians in the room turned and looked at their leader.

Boba glared at the young Jedi Knight. "I can get up, can't I?"

Tahiri's eyes bore through him. "No." Her answer short but firm.

Boba swore under his breath and allowed himself to lay back down, Yixta at his shoulder.

The blonde Jedi looked at the other men in the room. "I was coming to bring blankets for the rest of you and ask if you wanted anything to eat."

Drinn shook his head. "They have rations." He responded, annoyed at their flunked escape attempt.

Tahiri cocked her head. "Won't you want to keep those for later? Besides. Why eat rations when there's something better?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." Yixta answered, stepping up next to Drinn. "We're fine."

Tahiri smiled mischievously at him. "Well, it's a little late. I already have someone bringing stuff."

Drinn bristled with annoyance and frustration while Yixta with exhaustion and frustrated anger.

The blonde Jedi dropped the bundle of blankets on the ground before making her way past the two officers to her patient. "I'd like to check to wound." She said, looking down at him with her blue eyes.

"Yeah? Well, _I'd_ like to be left alone!" Boba responded, totally and completely annoyed at his thwarted escape.

"Just let her look, Fett." Yixta responded in frustration, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "She'll have to at some point!"

Boba fell silent and allowed the girl to check his wound for infection, then spread a salve on it to prevent any future infection.

"I hate Jedi." The Manda'lore muttered under his breath as he winced at her touch.

Tahiri just smiled at him sweetly. "I know you do."

Boba rolled his eyes and ignored her as she stepped away, sitting down in a chair as she silently regarded the other warriors in the room that had all remained silent as she treated their leader.

_Tahiri POV_

Tahiri looked over the other warriors. There was a sense of annoyance and frustration in their postures that was almost humorous. How had she, a small Jedi, annoyed this race of warriors so much? When she had seen no guards in the hall, she had half expected an escape attempt and thought up a plan to thwart it.

There was awkward silence for a few moments before the warriors made the conclusion that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Nutik, Listt, watch the door again." Drinn finally ordered, he himself stepping outside the window onto the walkway outside the window, beginning his own patrol. The small girl was sleeping in a corner, the large warrior laying a blanket over her as he passed, surprising Tahiri with his gentleness.

The other men cleared out, leaving only Tahiri, Yixta and the now sleeping Fett.

The awkward silence fell again as the two stood on opposite sides of the room, waiting for the other to do or say something.

Tahiri watched as Yixta finally sat down and removed his helmet, startling her. He was blonde, with fine features and clear green eyes... handsome.

The Jedi would've averted her eyes if they hadn't noticed the streak of blood originating from above the Mandalorian warrior's left eye.

Standing, Tahiri grabbed a rag and wet it before stepping over to the Mandalorian, reaching for his face. "May I?" She asked.

When there was no answer, she carefully reached out with the rag, gently cleaning the blood from around the wound as carefully as she could, ignoring the wary eyes watching her movements. The Mandalorian winced as she began to clean the wound, causing her to pause for a moment before continuing.

Tahiri looked down into the unique green eyes staring up at her, smiling nervously as she turned her attention back to the wound, attempting to try to assess the damage and not the warrior's eyes.

The young blonde Jedi looked closely at the wound, then down at the green eyes. "You need stitches." She said, wishing that her voice didn't falter under the green eyes.

She began to reach for a nearby needle and some thread when the blonde warrior grabbed her wrist.

She bit back a gasp. His touch was electric, and his eyes regarded her carefully.

"I don't want stitches." Yixta said firmly.

Tahiri cocked her head. "You'll need it to prevent infection or further renting the wound." She answered. "Besides. You can't tell your leader that he needs care and then refuse it yourself."

The warrior was silent, just staring at her with those green eyes again.

"Is it because I'm a Jedi?" She whispered softly.

"No. It's not." Yixta answered, finally releasing his grip. "But be careful. I don't respond well to medical care."

Nodding, Tahiri turned to retrieve her needle and thread, wondering what the warrior meant, and what could've caused him to be uncomfortable for something as simple as a few stitches.

Turning back around, Tahiri gently moved the two sides of the cut together, looking into the supernaturally green eyes again before carefully sliding the needle through.

Yixta tensed, his jaw clenching and unclenching as Tahiri tried to do her work slightly faster as the green eyes filled with a strange, dangerous light.

Finished, Tahiri placed her teeth to the string, snapping it. Then, with expert fingers, tied the knot. The moment she stepped away, the strange light faded from the green eyes and a hand reached up to gingerly feel the stitches.

"It's not the best job, but it'll hold it shut." She smiled nervously.

Yixta looked up at her, a small smile spreading over his lips. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V: Triggered**

Yixta watched the girl with his unnatural green eyes. And that's what they were... unnatural. They had once been a captivating silver. Until. Until his capture by the hands of...

The Mandalorian warrior stood to his feet, ignoring his thoughts as he moved to check on his leader. Boba was sleeping peacefully, and that set him at ease a little... _little._

Yixta began to pace back and forth along his friend's temporary bed, aware of the Jedi girl's eyes on him and his movements. He ignored it, the corners of his mouth twitching. She was trying to be subtle and failing miserably.

"Why are you still here?" He asked finally pausing in his pacing to look up at her.

Tahiri shrugged. "Why?

"Yes, that's what I'm asking. Why?"

Tahiri looked at him, cocking her head. "Why what?"

Yixta felt his implanted anger flare up and he struggled to quell it. "Why are you still here."

The blonde girl shrugged. "To make sure your leader doesn't go anywhere before he heals." She answered, smiling slyly at him. "Or his officer."

Yixta stared at the girl for several moments, confused as to whether or not the Jedi Knight healer was flirting with him or not. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, he looked at her. "You knew?" 

The girl laughed, a unique sound. A sound Yixta hadn't hear often, or ever made himself... not since that day. He shook the thought away as she continued speaking. "I suspected, yes. I'm not new to Mandalorians and their stubborn stupidity."

The blonde warrior felt the implanted anger and violence rising up again, stronger than before. He tried to fight it back down, panic setting in.

Yixta began to twitch slightly as the sense of panic overwhelmed him. _No! Not now, why?_ His mind cried. _I haven't had this happen for years! Why has she triggered it?_

Clenching his teeth, Yixta looked up, the Jedi girl freezing when his green eyes began to glow and changed from green to a sickly yellow, then blood red. She slowly stood up, backing away. "Yixta?" She asked fearfully, voice soft.

"Do you have knockout drugs?" Yixta asked, trying to force himself to stay in his chair and not attack the girl. "DO YOU HAVE ANY DRUGS!" He shouted, his voice a roar as she didn't answer.

"I don't know." Tahiri answered, fear in her eyes. "I'll look." She began to move, but he stopped her. "Don't move. It'll provoke me further."

Panic attacked Yixta. If they didn't do something, he would attack her. "Drinn!" He shouted. "DRINN!"

The huge Mandalorian smashed through a window from the outside catwalk just as Yixta was up and heading for the Jedi Knight.

"Stop!" Drinn shouted, pouncing upon the other warrior, pinning him to the ground.

Tahiri was standing against the wall, eyes wide with fear.

Drinn was straddling the younger warrior, arm pressing against his throat as he looked up at the Jedi. "We need drugs." He hissed.

Tahiri shook her voice. "I don't know if we have any." She answered, fear in her eyes as she began to move forward.

"Don't move!" Drinn ordered harshly. "You triggered it."

"Triggered what?" Tahiri demanded, defensive. "We were only talking, then he started to get strange."

"This isn't normal. He hasn't had this happen for years, and now it's triggered again." The warrior looked up at her. "Because of you."

Tahiri's eyes welled with tears. "I didn't mean to!" She turned away. "Why do people always get hurt when they're around me?"

Drinn stared at her, disgusted by her showing weakness. "If you don't have drugs, then leave the room. I will have to hold him until it is gone, and I feel that won't happen until _you _are gone."

Tahiri looked at him with her tear-filled blue eyes, obeying him quickly, disappearing from the room.

Drinn looked down at Yixta. "Shab, kid. You're in big trouble now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: A Terribly Dark, Hopeless Past**

Tahiri smiled down at the girl as they walked through the streets of Coruscant, the bustling city seeming to bewilder and awe the young girl as they made their way through the crowds.

"Would you like to look in the stores?" She asked the small girl, who looked up at her in surprise. "A store?" She asked curiously.

Tahiri laughed. "Come on, I'll show you." She said, leading the little girl by the hand toward a children's store.

When the Jedi healer had first laid eyes on the small girl, she had immediately made plans to distract the child from the war that had been going on around her for most of her life. She had been unsure of whether or not the warrior men would even allow her to take Neitra, but she had luckily asked Yixta about it, not Drinn.

Neitra's eyes visibly widened at the large selection of toys, clothes and other objects. Looking up at the Jedi, her mouth in the form of a little 'o'.

Tahiri laughed. "Pick something out." She said, releasing the girl's hand, who looked up at her in surprise. "Come on. I'll get you something. Then we can go down to the lake."

The little girl slowly made her way through the store, searching for anything that might interest her.

Tahiri's expectations were made right as she observed the child. Due to Neitra's simple living, made even more simple due to the fact that war had been ravaging the galaxy for several years, therefore making it hard for the child to find anything that would be deemed worthy of her simple expectations.

"Take your time." The blonde-haired Jedi smiled down at the silver-eyed girl who was still in utter awe at the selection before her.

_Two Hours Later_

Neitra grinned up at the female Jedi, playing with the small object in her hands. She had chosen it because of the bright colours. Unknown to the young Mandalorian girl, it was for pets, a fact that Tahiri hadn't wanted to tell the excited child. Who knew? She might get a pet sometime in the future.

Looking up at the Jedi, Neitra smiled again. Tahiri had told the small girl to address her by her first name, not by any title or anything else a young child might think of.

Neitra splashed her bare feet in the water again, awed at the waves and feel of cold water against her feet.

"How did you come to be with Boba Fett, Neitra?" Tahiri asked, looking down at the girl.

Neitra smiled up at her. "He's my buir." She responded confidently, causing Tahiri to jerk in surprise. "You're Boba Fett's daughter?" She asked.

Neitra nodded.

Tahiri wasn't sure what to say... she was at a complete loss for words. The notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett, a father?!

Neitra played with the colourful ball-like object again, silent until Tahiri looked down at her again. "Who is Yixta to you?" She asked carefully.

Neitra shrugged. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I might call him uncle." She answered, looking up at the Jedi woman. "What's he to you?" She asked.

The small girl didn't notice the shock of surprise that fell over the Jedi healer's demeanour as she scrambled for an answer. "I'm not sure..." She answered honestly. "I think we could be friends."

There was silence until Neitra looked up at the Jedi again, innocence on her face. "Did he scare you?" She asked.

Tahiri's heart fell. So Neitra had witnessed last night's events. "When, Neitra?" She asked, hoping that her assumptions may be wrong.

Neitra looked down at the ground. "Yesterday. When his eyes glew and he got mad at you." She answered, looking up with those haunting silver eyes. "And Drinn had to hold him down so you could run away." Tears filled the small girl's eyes now.

"Oh, Neitra." Tahiri smiled down at the small girl. "Yixta didn't mean it. It was a mistake." She answered, hoping to comfort the young girl as she wrapped an arm around the small shoulders.

"Yixta told Drinn that he was tortured." The girl looked up at Tahiri. "What's tortured mean?" She asked, innocence and child-like curiosity in her voice.

Tahiri shut her eyes. "Torture means someone hurts you very much. A bad man." She answered, trying to explain it mildly to the small girl.

Neitra stared down at the ground again. "He said that they use needles on him." She said, pausing to shudder before continuing. "He says that Yunin test him."

Fear filled Tahiri at that word. _Yunin?!_ Her voice screamed, causing her to come on high alert and scan the surrounding area. _Yunin took Yixta?_

The girl was still talking. "Yunin cut into Yixta." She said, looking up at the Jedi healer. "He says he create a monster."

Tahiri's subconsciously listened, but her eyes were fixed. She remembered every minute she had spent with Yunin.

"He turn Yixta into a monster." Neitra's voice spoke almost hauntingly, the small girl oblivious to how her words were affecting the Jedi woman.

_I hate Jedi, Tahiri._ That dark, guttural voice whispered in her mind. _I killed them all, but spared you. I have special plans for you_.

"Yixta become evil and killed people." Neitra's voice was beginning to tremble. "Yunin make Yixta hate those that he loved or will love." The small girl's voice faded away again.

_You will always be afraid, Tahiri._ The dark voice whispered, and she remembered the arm wrapping around her shoulders. _But do not worry. Those that you love will all disappear._ Yunin's had said. _For everyone you love, I will take from you. Just like Anakin._

Tahiri trembled as the memories and fear assaulted her. She had loved Anakin and Yunin had taken him from her. He would take Yixta too.

"Yunin makes Yixta kill the ones he loves." Neitra was still talking. "He makes Yixta believe that they will betray him. Makes him believe that he has to kill them before they kill him."

Tahiri's trembling increased. _Fear will tell you when you should stay away from someone._ Yunin's voice whispered in her ear. _Because I will know who you love._

Tahiri jumped to her feet, leaning against a rock for support as the fear assaulted her, nearly strangling her.

"Tahiri!" Neitra was on her feet, fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Tahiri?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

Looking at the girl, Tahiri felt panic assault her. _What about Neitra?_ Her mind screamed at her. _He'll take Neitra too!_

Delirious and lost, Tahiri looked around in fear and oblivious subconscious. "Neitra. We have to get back." The Jedi said, trying to walk.

A noise behind them alerted them of the arrival of Yixta. The large Mandalorian appeared from the trees, stumbling with unknown emotion.

Tahiri could read it in the force though. Yixta was scared, ashamed and angry.

"Neitra!" Yixta shouted, reaching the girl. He grabbed her by the shoulders, nearly shaking her. "What did you tell her, Neitra?" He shouted.

Neitra was afraid now. Two of the people she trusted most were acting strangely. "I didn't tell her anything, Yixta!" She stammered.

"Let go of her, Yixta!" Tahiri shouted, but her voice was cracking with fear. _Yunin told Yixta to take Neitra!_ Her mind cried.

"Neitra! Tell me what you told her, now!" Yixta's eyes were slightly luminous, wild, as he tried to calm himself down. To gain control over his body. "Please, Neitra." Tears began to stream down his face. "What did you tell her?"

Neitra was crying freely now, and Yixta was quickly losing control. "Take her. Now." Yixta ordered, forcing himself to let go of the girl. "Before I go off the edge."

Tahiri looked at him. "What're you doing?"

_Yixta's POV_

Yixta was losing control rapidly. And he was beginning to tremble. He had to force himself to release Neitra, or he would k... hurt her.

"Get her away from me!" Yixta shouted through his tears, looking pleadingly at the Jedi healer. "Take her, quickly!"

Tahiri reacted, grabbing the girl and pulling her from the tall Mandalorian's grasp.

"Get her away." Yixta ordered, body trembling as his inner war began. "Now!"

Tahiri picked up the girl and began to run, but tripped over some unhidden obstacle. Alerted to this vulnerable position, Yixta began to head after her.

He pulled up to a stop when a familiar Jedi appeared before him, purple lightsaber ignited. "Yixta. Stop." The girl, Jaina Solo, he remembered, ordered. "You need to calm down."

Yixta was quickly losing control, and this girl, in this threatening position, was increasing the rate by tenfold.

Jaina turned and picked up Neitra, Tahiri standing to her feet also as they faced him.

Yixta attacked, jumping for the blonde healer and ducking under the purple lightsaber. It was clear he would reach Tahiri before Jaina would have time to react, but then someone slammed into his side, throwing him to the ground where he was straddled, arms pinned to the ground.

Yixta looked up at his attacker, who turned out to be none other than Boba Fett. The wounded leader was weakened and feverish, but he was still surrounded by an air that demanded respect and authority. "Stand down, Yixta." He ordered.

The blonde Mandalorian began to turn his head, but his leader's gloved hand grasped his chin, turning it away from the group he had nearly attacked.

"Don't look at them." Boba ordered. "You have to calm down."

Yixta was breathing hard, tears streaming down his face. He was nearly hyperventilating. "I'm sorry, Fett." He whispered. "I tried so hard." He drew a shuddering breath. "I tried really... hard." He whispered, falling unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: What If We Can Make Them Better?**

Boba Fett winced as Jaina Solo prodded his side wound again, looking up at him at the slight twitch of facial muscles.

"You reopened it when you tackled Yixta." She said, reaching over behind her for a bottle of bacta. "That was a good move by the way."

"There was nothing good about it." Boba responded as she began to apply the bacta to the wound. "Yixta's demons attacked him again." He looked up at her, accusation in his soul. "That hasn't happened in years. You Jedi caused it..."

Jaina looked up at him, a hint of fire in her eyes. "Tahiri hasn't had an episode for several years either, and I think you Mandalorians started it!" She responded, taking the Manda'lore aback slightly.

Boba eyed the young girl. He knew where her fire came from. Her mother had been a rebel senator, and her father was a Correllian smuggler... Yep, he knew _exactly_ where she got her attitude.

The two, enemies by birth and blood, looked the other over, the Jedi breaking the silence. "What if I said that we did cause Yixta's violent episode..."

"I'd say you were right." Boba interrupted her.

Jaina glared at him for several moments before continuing. "And you said that you caused Tahiri's episode..." She held up a hand at the Mandalorian leader before he could protest. "Wouldn't you say we owed each other?"

Boba thought this through. He knew she was going somewhere, but purposely avoiding the point of her subtle words in order to get him interested. He remained silent, refusing to take her bait.

"What if you and I, together, could make them better?" She asked, turning to the Mandalorian leader and looking him straight in the eye.

Boba thought through this for a moment. The Solo girl wouldn't bring up such a thing if she didn't have an idea of what to do. "Why would I work with a Solo?" He asked.

Jaina placed a hand on the back of the chair he sat in and leaned in until her face was inches from his. "Because you care about your friend."

The Mandalorian thought about this for a few moments, and would've thought longer if he didn't find himself uncomfortable by how close the girl was to him, so he looked up at her. "What would you propose?"

Jaina smiled down at him. "You know Yixta, I know Tahiri. Now they need to know each other."

Boba Fett eyed her cautiously for several moments before speaking. "What do you propose?"

Jaina smiled deviously.

_(A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one is so short, but exams are coming up and I'll have less time to do this! Thanks for all of the reviews, and keep them coming! :))_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Tahiri's Story**

"I'll tell you Tahiri's story, you tell Yixta's." Jaina stated, sitting down in another chair and facing the Mandalorian leader.

Boba thought about this for a moment. "I, under normal circumstances, would not speak of one of my men and their past. Let's get that straight now." He eyed the young Jedi who cocked her head at him. "Neither would I speak of a friend's past... under normal circumstances."

The two, enemies by blood and past events, eyed each other. "You first." Jaina half-smiled, waving an arm in a 'go ahead' signal.

Smirking, Boba cocked his head. "Ladies first."

Fire lit in the Jedi's eyes and she leaned close... uncomfortably close. "Do not call me 'lady'." She snapped, somewhat surprising the Mandalorian with her fire._Yup. She's a Solo._ He thought silently before waving his arm much like she had moments before.

"Fine. If you aren't a lady, then _I'll_ go first." Boba snapped but was surprised when the Solo girl smiled at him and gestured for him to continue. "Ladies first."

Boba swore under his breath before shutting up and waiting for her to continue.

"Tahiri Veila was a young girl. I'd like to say she was about fifteen. She had a good life." Jaina spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid. "Tahiri was a trained Jedi Knight, and a skilled healer. She was in love with my brother, Anakin Solo."

Boba listened carefully, lodging each fact away in his mind as he listened to the soft voice of his enemy's daughter.

"One day. I had been captured by the Vong. My brothers Jacen and Anakin came for me, Tahiri with them." Jaina looked off into space as if it was all happening before her again. "I was wounded, so what I can recount after this is all how it was told to me. Jacen took me while Anakin stayed behind to destroy the Vong ship. Jacen tried to pull Tahiri along with us, but she got free of his grasp and ran back."

A feeling Boba hadn't felt in years began to tinge his heart... Sympathy. Sympathy for the girl before him, the Jedi healer, and even his archenemy, Hans Solo.

"Anakin was killed in the explosion that ensued. Tahiri was assumed to have been killed." Jaina turned her brown eyes onto him. "But Tahiri had survived, and was used as a science experiment. The Vong, specifically a scientist called Yunin, was learning how to instil emotions in his victims."

Boba inclined his head to let the girl know he was listening. His spirit was swirling with emotion, but he patched the cracks that they had begun to leak from, stopping the unwanted emotions from coming.

"He instilled fear into Tahiri. Building off of what had happened to Anakin, he instilled a fear so strong that it would cause her to keep from anyone she may genuinely love."

Holding up a hand, Boba leaned forward. "Anyone she could genuinely love? What sort of love? And how does this all work?" He demanded.

Jaina forced an annoyed smile on her face "I was getting there." She responded.

Boba leaned back in his chair, annoyed with the girl before him. "You're just like your father." He growled.

"I'll take that as a-"

"It was not a compliment." Boba cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jaina cocked her head and smiled. "Good." She responded, surprising him slightly. "I thought you were going soft."

Boba opened his mouth to retaliate when the girl continued.

"No one knows how Yunin can tell when Tahiri is falling in love." Jaina explained, staring at him as if she was gauging his thoughts on the matter. She wouldn't find anything, he was making sure of that. "But whenever Tahiri begins to fall in love, he finds out. He threatened to take everyone she loved."

Thinking through this new piece of information, Boba pondered his answer. "So it's when she loves a man?" He asked.

Jaina shook her head. "Not only that. A child. A sister. But it's strongest when she loves a man, because of what happened to Anakin." She responded. "The fear is crippling, and she would eventually disappear until the person was gone. She gets delirious and helpless."

Boba thought this through. "I think I can piece it together with Yixta's. Their weaknesses are opposite to their strengths..." He noticed that Jaina was waiting patiently for him to tell Yixta's story, but he felt as if he would be betraying him... still. He had given his word, and a Mandalorian never broke his word... at least, a _real_ Mandalorian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Yixta's Story**

"Yixta had been young also... he wasn't a Mandalorian at the time either." Boba began, remembering things clearly. "He had been young when he was first taken by Yunin, the same Vong that had tormented your friend."

Boba looked at Jaina, who was listening intently, and he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to piece the puzzle together as they went along.

"But unlike Tahiri, he had been captured at the age of thirteen, and remained a captive until the age of nineteen... that is why his reactions are so strong and unpredictable. Yunin had had him for more time, and therefore, perfected the emotions."

Pausing to gather himself, the Manda'lore continued, more softly than he had at the beginning. "He taught Yixta violence and anger. He made Yixta believe that those he loved were going to betray him, and that he had to kill them before they killed _him_."

Jaina's eyes betrayed sadness at this and he read the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Yes. Yixta killed his own family."

Jaina was sad, he could read that in her stance, but she nodded at him to continue. But Boba was afraid that if he continued, she would feel his hidden emotions in the force as they got stronger. Emotions he had felt the day he had found the youth, bleeding and nearly dead. Emotions of anger, fear, sympathy and sadness.

He remembered everything that had happened as if it was yesterday...

_*Memory*_

_"__Manda'lore!" Drinn shouted for him._

_Boba looked up from the Vong warrior he had just succeeded in vanquishing. They had stormed a small Vong laboratory, and had just succeeded in killing the last warrior before he could speak of their treachery. He'd tell the Vong he had discovered it like this, and that it had been a small rebel faction._

_"__Manda'lore!" Drinn called a second time and Boba made his way towards his second in commands voice. He found the large Mandalorian standing outside a room, hand on the door frame, face hard and cold._

_Stepping up next to his friend, Boba looked into the room and swore under his breath._

_The room was a lab, but also seemed like a prison. There was blood all over the place, and a table that held restraints for some unknown reason, as no one was on it._

_Boba felt sadness and anger rise up in him as he looked around at the blood and bodies. There were several. What seemed to be a mother and father, then a young boy and girl... Twins, most likely._

_His eyes fell on the boy again. He had seen movement._

_Looking up at Drinn, Boba stepped into the room, among the blood and twisted bodies._

_"__Be careful, Manda'lore." Drinn said, moving in with him. "You don't know who, or __what__did this." He added as Boba moved towards the boy._

_Boba knelt down in the blood next to the boy and carefully reached out a gloved hand to place it on the thin, fragile shoulder._

_Immediately, with a speed so incredible, the boy had rolled over and struck at him._

_Boba flipped away and held up a hand to keep Drinn back. The boy stared at them for several moments before allowing himself to fall back down again, blonde hair red with the blood that it lay in._

_"__Calm down, kid." Boba whispered, coming close again, despite Drinn's warnings. He got down next to the boy, whose body was racked with dry sobs. His clear blue eyes were open, but tearless as he lay half-naked in the blood. "It's OK, kid, we came to help." Boba tried to comfort the boy._

_"__What's your name, kid?" He asked calmly._

_"__Yixta." The boy answered._

_Looking around at the bodies again, Boba turned to the boy, Yixta. "Who are these people?" He asked._

_"__My family." Yixta whispered. "It's my family." He whispered tearfully. "He... Yunin... He made me..."_

_Anger rose up in Boba's heart. He would hunt down this Yunin one day, and kill him. "Who killed them, Yixta?" He asked gently. "Who did this?"_

_The clear, haunted blue eyes looked up at him. "I did."_

Boba snapped back to reality and saw the glimmer of tears in the girl's eyes before him. He had been telling the story as he had remembered, unconsciously giving away one of his worst memories.

"I'm so sorry for you, and Yixta." Jaina said softly. "I wish I could take this away from them." She shook her head before looking up at him. "But I see what you say about how they compliment each other perfectly."

"We need to make a deal here and now." Boba said, causing her silence her next words and listen. "If we do this, we have to do it as a Bounty Hunter Brotherhood. We are not friends. We are partners." He said, looking at her carefully, gauging her reaction.

Jaina nodded once. "Then my side is that we have to do everything together, and we each have to give the other access to anything that could be used to aid this situation." She said, staring at him.

The two, children of warrior races that were enemies, stared at each other for several moments before Boba held out his arm. Jaina grasped his wrist, sealing the deal.

Boba nodded slowly. "But you need know something. One day, I _will_ find this Yunin. And I _will kill him._ Partnership or not." He said, voice hard and icy. "I'll kill him for what he's done... But not before I torture him for the cure... If there is any." He added under his breath.

He never could have prepared himself for what the Jedi said next. Jaina looked up at him and smiled, a cold smile. "Who said I wouldn't help you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: An Unlikely Brotherhood, A Troubled Partnership**

Boba stared at the Jedi girl next to him, once again marvelling that he was actually working alongside the daughter of his worst enemy. "What's your dad think?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Jaina turned and looked at him, flicking her brown hair from her face. "He doesn't know." She answered. "And I think it'd be best to stay that way."

"I told you to tell your father!" Boba growled.

Shrugging her shoulders, the Jedi stared at him with her brown eyes. "Well I didn't. I think It'd be best that he not know." She responded.

Shrugging at her words, Boba turned his attention back to the people below them. "They haven't seen each other yet." He whispered needlessly, watching them from within the haven of his helmet.

After several moments of silence passed, he turned to look at Jaina, who was staring at him, but quickly averted her eyes when he turned towards her.

"What're _you_ staring at?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Jaina answered quickly. "I'm just wondering how you stayed so young. You were what? Ten in the Clone Wars?"

Boba snorted. "Glad to see you read up on my past."

Jaina stuck out her lower lip in a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest, causing Boba to shake his head at the immaturity the "Sword of the Jedi" portrayed. "You're interesting." She responded.

Boba's helmeted head dropped down for a few moments before he turned and looked at her. "They made you the Sword of the Jedi for what reason, now?" He asked.

The young Solo smirked at him. "It wasn't on the account of my maturity, if you can believe that." She responded cheerfully.

Shaking his helmeted head, Boba glared at her through the visor. "Oh, I just might."

Turning away, Boba looked again at Yixta, who was monitoring the movements of Neitra below. He then turned to look at Tahiri, who was walking along with Jacen Solo.

"Hmmm." Jaina's hum, sounding directly by his ear, caused him to jump.

Rounding on the young Jedi, Boba glared at her. "Can you _stop_ doing that?!" He snapped.

Jaina smiled sweetly at him. "I was trying to think." She responded.

Boba's glare deepened. "Just how old are you?" He demanded.

Jaina's smile widened. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She responded.

Allowing his head to fall to the ground again, Boba swore inwardly. _How did I get stuck with her?_ He thought bitterly. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and look up at the Solo girl, who smiled at him. "Because you needed me." She responded.

Anger licked through Boba's mind when he remembered those exact words being spoken to him, by his deceased wife, Syntas.

Boba turned on the Jedi, startling her. "I don't need _anyone_." He snapped, his sudden aggression catching him by surprise for only a moment before her own eyes flashed with fire. "Well _I_ don't need anyone either!" She growled.

Jumping to a crouch, Boba glared at the girl. "_You_ are acting like a child!" He snapped.

Jaina looked up at him from where she lay. "_You_ are acting like an overgrown Bantha!"

Opening his mouth to respond, Boba stayed his comment when he saw the Jedi's eyes widen as she pointed behind him.

Suspiciously, Boba turned and looked down from the wall they stood upon. Yixta and Tahiri, both from opposite sides of the court, were looking up at them.

"Shab'la." Boba swore, pushing Jaina off the wall and scrambling down behind her.

As the two lay in the grass, Jaina turned to look at him. "That was _your_ fault."

Completely annoyed now, Boba glared at her. "I believe it was _you_ that raised your voice _first_." He answered.

Jaina raised an eyebrow at him. "Just who was that? You were the one that started shrieking like someone being fed to a rancor!"

Silence fell as the two lay in the grass, tension and annoyance hanging like Kamino storm clouds between the two.

"Look." Jaina began, causing Boba to vent in frustration. _Could she not shut up?_ "If we're gonna make this work, we have to work together."

Rolling his eyes, the Manda'lore turned to stare at her. "As if that wasn't clear already?" He growled, causing the younger girl to glare at him.

"Look, Fett. If you want to help Yixta, you have to set aside your qualms with both the Jedi and my family background." The brown-eyed Jedi looked at him seriously, forcing him to acknowledge that what she had said was logical.

Nodding slowly, Boba rolled onto one elbow. "If we're supposed to work together, then that means you have to let me have my space or read up about me." He leaned closer to her. "But most of all, you've gotta trust me, no matter what your father may have already told you about me."

Silence fell for several minutes before Jaina nodded once. "Deal."

Boba stood up, considering what had happened before their fight. "We still need to figure out if it's sight of each other that will trigger them." He murmured softly. "Or if it's when they start to get close."

Jaina cocked her head. "What I don't understand, is how could Yixta be so close to you and Drinn, and not react?"

Thinking this over for a few moments, Boba shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "It may be because we're considered friends, and not loved ones... or, we may not be as close as we had thought."

The Jedi girl nodded slowly. "Maybe he did that on purpose... to protect you." She whispered.

Boba shook his head. "I doubt that." He responded, zoning out for a few moments before snapping back to reality. "Maybe you and I should try to converse with our wards, and try to figure out more about what Yunin did to them. There's gotta be a cure of some sort."

Jaina nodded. "Tahiri's a bit closed up about it, but I'm pretty sure I can get it out of her if she's not suspicious."

"Wonderful." Boba responded sarcastically. "You've got the easy part. I'm stuck trying to get it out of Yixta."

The young Jedi arched an eyebrow. "Is that bad?" She asked.

Boba snorted. "It's like poking a Bantha with a hot brand while trying to not provoke it to anger."

"Oh." Jaina said, staring at the wall. "May the Force be with you."

"Sure." Boba rolled his eyes as she began to walk away. "When sun shines on Kamino." He muttered under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N: Hey guys. This chapter feels a bit dull to me, so I hope it doesn't bore you. I'm trying to make things gradual, and not too fast. I apologize if it doesn't interest you as much as the ones before it, but the next chapters will all be better! PS: This may be my last update until after exams, which begin next Monday! Love you all, and thanks to all of you who took the time to fav/follow and/or review! As always, please review! :D)_

**Chapter XII: Sparring**

"What's your problem?"

The voice of the Jedi caused Boba Fett to pause in his pacing and turn towards her. "What do you mean, what's my problem?" He demanded, frustration and annoyance leaking into his voice. Even with the synthesizer, he was sure that Jaina could pick up his feelings in the force. He still refused to remove his helmet in her presence.

Jaina smiled at him from where she sat in the room that had been granted for the use of the Manda'lore. "You're walkin around like a stork on eggshells!" She responded.

Boba paused in his pacing and glared at her coolly through the visor. "Don't get smart." He growled before resuming the back and forth walking.

Cocking her head, Jaina smiled. "You're pent up. Frustrated. Annoyed." She said, causing the armoured Mandalorian to turn around and face her. "It's none of your business to read me in the Force. It's a damned nuisance."

A laugh filled the air as the female Jedi showed her amusement. "Not really, it's an advantage." She responded.

Glaring, Boba shifted in place. "You know something?" He asked, pointing at her. "You're too much of a smart mouth."

Jaina laughed again and grinned. "Is that bad?" She asked cheekily.

Boba paused again, agitation filling him as he stared at the Jedi. "It reminds me of your father." He responded, beginning to pace again.

"Could you _stop_ pacing? It's getting on my nerves." Jaina shook her head at him as her coffee-brown eyes followed his movements.

"Good." Boba responded, stopping and looking at her again. "Where's Drinn?" He asked.

Jaina shrugged. "Probably out patrolling somewhere. Or shouting at those poor souls guarding your ships." She answered. "Why?"

Boba sat on a chair for two minutes before getting up. "I need to spar." He responded, looking at her again. _How did I get stuck with her again?_ He wondered inwardly as the Solo girl cocked her head at him. "Then let's spar."

Turning his helmeted head to look at her, Boba shook his head. "Not with you. Jettii are too weak." He responded. _I wonder if she's as easy to rile up as her father is..._

Jaina's eyes flared as her head lifted from where it had been resting on her arms. "Oh _Really?_" She got up and began to make her way towards him. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She said, ignigitng her purple lightsaber. "Lets go."

Boba cocked his head slightly, a movement that surprised Jaina greatly. "What if I hurt you?" He asked, causing the Jedi girl to roll her eyes. "Then I'll tell my dad." She answered sarcastically, motioning with the lightsaber. "Lets go. I promise not to hurt you." She added, smirking.

Inwardly, Boba enjoyed her sarcastic and witty remarks. In another part of him, it annoyed him completely.

Getting into a 'ready' stance, the Mandalorian leader motioned with a gloved hand. "Lets go then."

Jaina raised an eyebrow. "You first."

Boba shook his head. He would not go when she was ready. "Ladies first." He responded.

The Jedi girl's hackles went up at this remark and he saw a flash of something in her eyes as she smiled in a deviously sweet way. "Pearl before swine."

OK. _Now_ he was annoyed, but he withheld his emotions and waited for her to attack first. As he did, he found himself thinking of how attractive her wit and attitude was. How beautiful she looked with the purple light emanating from her weapon reflecting on her face... _No!_ Boba screamed inwardly. _Do __not__ go there!_

Jaina was attacking now, and Boba ducked under her lightsaber, twisting expertly to come up behind her, kicking her in the back.

There was a brief moment of silence as the girl turned and looked at him. "Well played." She grinned, renewing the attack.

The two fought, lightsaber flashing around the room as the two dodged and struck, spun and twisted out of each others' way.

Finally, Boba kicked the younger girl backward to land on the bed, jumping atop her and twisting the lightsaber from her grasp, turning it off and throwing it away.

There was silence, and Boba looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be almost trembling. Suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation, the Mandalorian went to get off, the young Jedi kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards to crash against a chair.

"Shab'la!" Boba swore, getting to his feet as the girl came at him, renewing their fight. He had thought that it was done, but she apparently wouldn't let it go there. What surprised him though, was that she was _smiling_. A huge, big, shining smile.

After several moments of receiving and giving bruises, the two found themselves in a really strange predicament.

They were both lying on their sides on the ground. Jaina had her boot pressed against his chest and her hand splayed across his helmet, pushing his head back. Boba had one hand clasped around her throught and the other pushing against her shoulder. They both refused to let go until the other gave up.

"I win." Boba growled, feeling the girl shake her head.

"I did. There's nothing you can do in that position!" Jaina responded.

"Shab'la! Neither can you so give up already!" Boba growled. He was beginning to get a crick in his neck.

"I will not." Jaina answered stubbornly.

"You're as stubborn as a Bantha." Boba muttered as he tried to keep his hold.

"Thank you. So are you!" Jaina growled, clenching her teeth.

There was silence for several moments when a knock sounded on the door. "Jaina? Jaina, honey, are you in there?"

Immediately, the two scrambled to their feet, knocking each other back down in the process.

Boba got into a crouch, facing the door as he looked at Jaina. "Who's that?" He demanded in a soft hiss.

"My mom." Jaina mouthed, motioning for him to move out of sight, the Manda'lore quickly obeying.

He pressed himself against the wall and listened as Jaina began to make her way over to the door.

_Thank Kamino that it's Leia and not Han._ Boba thought. _If it was Han then..._

"Jaina!" A loud voice cried, causing Boba's heart to drop. Yep. It was Han.

"Shab."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: Secrets Revealed**

Jaina put on a smile for her parents, making it look as sincere as possible as she pushed away any sign that it may be fake.

"Hey, dad." Jaina accepted the crushing hug from her father. "When did you get back?" She asked, fighting the urge to not look over her shoulder.

Han Solo laughed loudly at her question. "I just got back a short while ago." He responded. "Mos Eisely isn't the funnest place to go, especially when you're older."

"And when you've gotten onto everyone's bad side." Leia added for him.

Han cast a glance at his wife. "I'm not on yours." He answered.

Leia laughed. "Don't be too sure." She answered, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jaina laughed as well. "Sorry, dad, but she got you there." She grinned, her expression similar to her mother's as Han Solo glared at her. "Look, honey." The Corellian smiled at her. "Don't go taking your mom's side. Remember, I'm the one that owns the Falcon, so I get to pick who it goes to in my will."

Smirking, Jaina cocked her head. "You'd have to _pay_ someone to take that loud of trash." She responded teasingly.

Leia shook her head, rolling her eyes to the roof as Hans' mouth fell open. "Now look here, young lady!" He cried, shaking a finger in his daughter's face. "The Falcon is no loud of trash!" He said, defending his ship as Jaina knew he would. "It may look like that, but that's the advantage when you're leaving it alone in dumps like Mos Eisley!"

Keeping a straight face the whole time, Jaina only nodded as he father spoke, praying that nothing would be said that might trigger Boba Fett to make himself known.

"Let it go, bad boy." Leia smiled, taking his arm in a tight grip. "Honestly, you've gotta realize that you're own daughter's only joking?"

Looking at Jaina with a glare, Hans shook his head at her. "You're getting to cold with your jokes." He said.

Jaina put on a sweet smile. "Well, dad, I learned from the best."

Hans looked down at his wife. "When did she get so sarcastic?" He asked.

Leia smiled up at him. "The moment you began to speak to her." She responded, keeping a straight face with ease.

Shaking his head, Hans frowned at them before smiling at Jaina. "So, what's going on in there? Innovating the room yourself?" He asked.

Jaina was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Innovating?" She asked in confusion, looking behind herself. "What do you mean?"

The Corellian laughed aloud. "We could hear you banging around from all the way down the hall." He responded.

_Shab'la. _Jaina cursed inwardly, keeping a sweet smile pasted to her face. "No I wasn't." She responded. "I was only meditating."

Leia looked at her daughter now, picking up on the lie. "Jaina... What are you doing in there?" She asked now.

Looking at her mother, Jaina knew the expression meant _'don't you lie'_. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, mom, it's nothing." She responded.

Trying to see past her, Hans smiled. "What were you doing to make so much noise?" He asked.

Jaina placed an arm across the doorway, frowning at him. "Nothing."

Suspicious now, her parents eyed her carefully. "Jaina..."

"Fine!" The Jedi cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I was trying to make something!" She answered. "And no, you can't see it!" She glared at them. "It _was_ supposed to be a surprise!"

Her parents looked at her for several moments before they seemed satisfied by it. Jaina didn't let her guard down though. She knew that her parents, especially her mother, would look into it more later on when she least expected it.

"So, how are things going with that Jagged Fel boy?" Leia asked with a smile.

Jaina sighed loudly. "He's not my type." She answered.

Hans snorted a laugh. "Good." He responded, Leia elbowing him before looking back at the Jedi. "What is your type then?" She asked.

_A guy that's tough... Somewhat cold. Caring. Wears a lot of armour._ Jaina thought before realizing that they were waiting for her answer. "I'm not sure." She responded, putting on a smile.

Silence fell for several moments as both groups became at a loss for words. "Well, we might go along to see Jacen." Leia smiled at her. "You will come by to visit at some point?" She asked.

Jaina kept the smile on her face, nodding. "Yeah, course." She answered, accepting a hug from each before watching them leave, closing the door behind them.

"You were good." The emotionless voice spoke from behind her, although she thought she could detect respect in the tone. She turned. "Thanks. My dad taught me." She answered, smirking at the last part.

Boba Fett nodded. "I couldn't have guessed." He responded, moving closer to her.

The movement was unexpected, but Jaina didn't move as the Manda'lore stared at her. "What _is_ your type?" He asked.

Jaina flushed. "I don't know." She answered.

The Mandalorian leader smirked at her, placing his helmet back on his head. "R_igh_t." He responded, leaving out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV: The Cure**

Boba looked back at the door that had been closed behind him, cutting him off from contact with the young, female Jedi. He stared at the door in silence for several moments, wondering at her actions and response to his statement.

Turning quickly, the Mandalorian made his way down the hall in an almost hurried movement, coming around the corner to almost be bowled over by Neitra.

"There you are!" He said loudly, pretending that he had been searching for her.

Neitra grinned up at him with her haunting silver eyes before running around behind Boba's leg. "Hide me!" She squealed excitedly.

Boba looked down at her, then up as Yixta rounded the corner at a fast pace, blonde head swinging around in a searching motion. "Neitra?" The blonde Mandalorian called before seeing Boba, stopping and smiling nervously.

"Where's Neitra?" Yixta asked, coming up to him and smiling nervously, eyes still searching around them.

Crossing his arms and looking at his friend through his visor, Boba frowned. "Why? Did you lose her?" He demanded slowly, his synthesizer cutting out the teasing tint to his tone.

Yixta sighed loudly. "It's not my fault she's so fast! She-" His eyes alighted on a small face peeking out from behind his leader's leg. "_There_ you are!" He said, grabbing her and pulling her out into his arms.

Squealing and giggling in glee, Neitra wriggled in his grasp.

Boba smiled at Neitra and Yixta, realizing that he hadn't even begun to consider what should be done about the small orphan. Normally, Mandalorians would adopt orphans, but none of his men had even made a move of doing so.

"You're good with her." Boba said pointedly, his friend looking up at him as he read the tone and what it meant. "Oh, no Fett." Yixta said, standing up.

Neitra ran around them happily, then running off to play again.

Boba looked after her, then back at the blonde Mandalorian. "Why not? She loves you, and you're good with her."

Sighing loudly, Yixta looked up at him, running his hand through his hair. "I need to tell you something about Neitra."

Instantly concerned, Boba straightened, watching the other warrior, waiting patiently for whatever was going to be said. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Well." Yixta looked hesitant. "Neitra thinks that you are her..." The Mandalorian was cut off by the sudden appearance of Jaina Solo, who looked too excited to be nearly nineteen.

Jaina grabbed Boba's arm. "I _have_ to tell you something." She said, glancing at Yixta. "_Alone._"

"Jaina, I'm-" Boba looked up just when Yixta disappeared, having left.

Sighing, Boba glared at her through his visor. "I was talking."

The Jedi Knight rolled her eyes. "Fett! I think I know how to cure Yixta and Tahiri!" She cried, finally releasing his arm.

Boba was immediately interested, straightening upright. "The cure?" He asked.

Nodding vigorously, Jaina smiled widely at him. "It's love!"

Allowing his shoulders to fall, Boba sighed loudly. "Honestly Jaina?!" He demanded. "It's not time for little fantasies!"

Jaina glared at him. "It's not! Think about it!" She said, not losing any of her enthusiasm. "Yunin made it so that _both_ Tahiri and Yixta couldn't form relationships with another. He made it so that Tahiri would run away or Yixta would kill whoever they had a chance of becoming close to."

Boba nodded for her to continue, listening carefully.

"So the cure has to be love! That's the strongest bond someone could make, and the only thing that could really cause him to lose control over them, so he had to keep them from even _attempting_ to make such a bond." Jaina grinned up at him. "So the cure has to be love."

Silence fell as Boba saw the sense in her statement, causing him to nod slowly and look in the direction of Yixta's exit. "Love..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV: Archenemies Meet**

"Alright. So the key is to get them together, but keep them from hurting each other." Jaina Solo instructed as she and the current Manda'lore, Boba Fett, walked down the hall side by side.

Usually, the sight of a Jedi and armoured Mandalorian meant bad news, but the two walked together in a relaxed stature.

Boba nodded once, remaining silent as he rolled around the different scenarios and outcomes that could be caused by putting two dangerous people together and needing to make sure that they didn't hurt or kill each other.

Looking at the short girl, Boba noticed that they were nearly the same height, quickly pushing the thought away as he spoke. "But it should be a relaxed environment... They cannot be restrained." He answered in his monotone way.

Jaina was silent for a moment. "If it was a forced meeting, it would only cause further problems." She said calmly. "I get that... But then, how do we keep them from killing each other?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her face as she looked at him.

Silence fell for several moments as they continued walking... To where, neither knew.

"I think that we will have to stay with them." Boba responded. "You'll be in control of Tahiri, and I will take care of Yixta... No harm can come to either when they're together." He added. "That will only continue to set them back."

The Jedi nodded again, smiling slightly. "I believe we can do it." She answered in confidence.

Boba snorted and began to speak when an all too familiar figure appeared in the distance, walking towards them... Han Solo.

The armoured Mandalorian inwardly groaned. He didn't feel like facing off with the Corellian, but kept walking alongside the brown haired Jedi. If he had to, then there was no stopping... His irritation would only help him in thinking up comebacks.

In a few short moments, the Corellian smuggler was standing in front of them, looking between him and Jaina.

Boba looked at him silently from behind his helmet, neither moving or speaking.

"What are you doing with him?" Hans finally asked his daughter, gesturing rudely to the silent Mandalorian... Well... When was Hans _not_ rude?

Sighing loudly, Jaina crossed her arms. "We were talking about something." She answered, rolling her eyes slightly.

Hans stared at her. "Talking about what?" He demanded now, glaring accusingly at Boba Fett.

"_Dad!_" Jaina cried in exasperation. "Can't you ever _not_ snoop about everything I do? We were talking about fixing something... A ship." She answered. "The Manda'lore is generous enough to offer in helping me upgrade my ship."

The ex-smuggler stared at her in surprise. "What?! Why can't _I_ do that?" He demanded, glaring at Boba again, making the Mandalorian roll his eyes from behind his helmet. "You know I do really nice upgrades!"

Jaina sighed loudly. "Not really." She answered. "Remember mom's story about when you were fleeing the empire in the Millenium Falcon? You could never fix the hyperspace drive in time for when you needeed it most?" She asked pointedly.

Hans gasped. "Your mother is completely exaggerating!" He responded.

Crossing her arms, the Jedi gave him a pointed look. "Whatever. I'm leaving." She said, turning and walking away.

Swinging his head to look at her, Boba Fett couldn't believe she was actually ditching him with her father! He stared after her until she was gone, turning his head slowly to look at the upset Corellian, who glared at him.

"What are you trying to get, Fett?" Hans Solo questioned, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "What are you doing spending so much time with my daughter?" He elaborated when the Mandalorian said nothing.

Letting several moments of silence pass, Boba waited before answering. "I want nothing from your daughter." He responded. "Although it might help me settle our score." He added, purposefully pushing the buttons of the smuggler.

Hans immediately straightened, tense. "What are you getting at?"

Shrugging, Boba began to walk around him, the other man quickly stepping in front of him to keep him from walking away.

The two stared at each other, willing the other to back down, but Boba Fett never backed down, and Han Solo was just stubborn.

"Let's get one thing straight." Hans said slowly, getting right into his visor. "You talk to my daughter, I'll beat you. You touch to my daughter, I'll shoot you."

Boba didn't flinch, just stared back at him for several moments before pushing him away and beginning to walk off. A few feet away, he stopped, back to the Corellian before turning and responding. "I'd like to see you try."


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N: OK. I've tried to speed up the relationship between Yixta and Tahiri... It will be much faster next chapter, but I wanted to get one out now as a make up chapter... Sorry and please enjoy! (Btw, there will be plenty of kissin and stuff next chapter! :D)_

**Chapter XVI: Two Unlikely Matchmakers/An Unwilling Match:**

Yixta sat quietly as he faced the blonde haired Jedi, Tahiri. He looked behind him across the room to where Boba Fett, his leader, stood leaning against a wall, then over Tahiri's shoulder where Jaina Solo stood watching them.

Sighing softly, Yixta looked at the blonde Jedi. Over the past few days, Boba Fett and Jaina Solo had begun to make him and Tahiri sit together, walk together, eat together, and whatever else popped into the two matchmakers' minds.

Although it had been very dangerous and awkward at first, with either himself or Tahiri going crazy, they had both begun to learn that they could control it... Sometimes it would get too strong and they would either try to attack or run, but they had found that, if they went into a separate room to calm down, then come back, they wouldn't really react.

The first few days had involved _a lot_ of going into separate rooms and sometimes sitting for more than an hour, or in Yixta's case, tearing the room apart until his violent anger was spent, they were beginning to feel like they could control themselves.

"So..." Yixta looked at Tahiri, who looked up at him expectantly. Although they had begun to control themselves, they were having a lot of trouble even talking to each other... It was just so awkward.

Boba and Jaina had withheld the information that the cure for their predicament, to be fully and completely in control of themselves, would be to love each other, so Yixta and Tahiri weren't really attempting for that sort of relationship... They were trying to become friends like instructed.

"You're strongest force talent is healing?" Yixta asked her lamely, kicking himself for being so stupid in asking a question that he already knew the answer to.

Tahiri was gracious though and just smiled at him. "Yes. Force healing and my best skill with the lightsaber is defence."

Yixta nodded at that... With her calmer nature and friendliness, he assumed that she wouldn't be the best at offensive like other Jedi, for example, Jacen Solo, would be adept at.

"What exactly are you in Manda'lore?" Tahiri asked him curiously. "I mean, I know you're a warrior, but... Are you anything else? Like an officer?"

Laughing softly, Yixta shook his head, feeling some of the awkwardness melt away. "No. There isn't any distinction between the warriors. We have some appointed leaders, such as Fett..." He motioned with his head to the motionless Mandalorian in the back of the room. "But we have no distinction of appearance or rights or anything else that other planets do."

Tahiri nodded, curiosity in her face. "Isn't that strategic though as well?" She asked, quickly finishing before he could answer. "Like, your enemies wouldn't know who the leaders were because they have no armour distinction and orders would be passed through your helmets I assume?"

Yixta looked at her in surprise, nodding. "You are completely correct... Although, it's probably not a strategic secret anymore." He answered, smiling slightly.

The blonde Jedi laughed softly, a sound that Yixta found he liked... A _lot._ "Well. In the days of the Republic, it was kind of easy to determine who the generals and commanders were." She answered with a bright smile as both seemed to forget the other two people in the room.

Yixta laughed loudly at that. "Of course! Whoever had the lightsaber." He responded, making the blonde girl smile and nod her head.

Silence fell again, but it was a calm, peaceful silence that made both Tahiri and Yixta feel comfortable. "So. How's Neitra?" Tahir asked him and he smiled. "She's doing good." He answered, glancing at Boba Fett before leaning over to whisper. "She still thinks that Fett's her buir."

Tahiri frowned. "Didn't you tell her that he wasn't?" She asked him.

Sighing, Yixta nodded. "I did, several times, but now I have an idea of what she might mean." He said, sparking curiosity in the blonde Jedi who cocked her head, waiting for him to continue. "I think that Neitra's father might have been a clone." Yixta told her.

Surprise passed over Tahiri's face. "You think so? Wouldn't they have passed on by now?" She asked softly. Neither noticed that Boba and Jaina had crept out of the room to watch from farther away, creating a more private atmosphere.

Yixta shook his head. "Kal Skirata had somehow obtained the cure to the rapid-aging. He had given it to his sons, formerly the Nulls, and then gave it to any other clone that came to Manda'lore to flee the Empire." He explained.

Nodding slowly, Tahiri looked at him. "That is a possibility then... But why has she never directly addressed Boba as her buir?" She asked.

Shrugging, Yixta didn't realize how close their faces were. "I think that it might be because something about her father and Fett are different... Maybe it's because her father had silver eyes and that's where she got hers..." He shook his head. "Could be anything you know? Could..."

Yixta's sentence trailed off when he realized how close he and Tahiri's faces were. His blue eyes looked into hers, both reflecting their feelings.

Frozen where they were, they just stared into each other's eyes, and for a split moment, neither felt anything. Tahiri felt absolutely no fear, and Yixta felt zero aggression or violence. They both felt peaceful, normal.

"Yixta..." Tahiri finally spoke, breaking him out of his reverie. "I-I think I should go." She said, but she didn't move.

"Are you sure?" Yixta asked her softly, in a near-whisper.

Tahiri didn't answer him, she just moved her face closer to his so that he could feel her breathing on his lips, making him respond in kind...

Just as their lips were about to touch, Jacen Solo came into the room, causing each to jump back into their seats and stare up at him.

Jace Solo was frozen in place, looking from one to the other before looking at Tahiri. "Uncle Luke wants to see you." He finally said to Tahiri before creeping out of the room again.

Tahiri looked at Yixta, then at the ground, cheeks flushed slightly as she stood up to follow, but Yixta stood, taking her arm. "When will I be able to talk to you again?" He asked her softly so that no one else would hear.

Looking around to make sure no one else was listening, Tahiri looked at him. "Tonight." She answered. "I'll meet you in the hall nearby the medbay." She told him before hurrying away.

Staring after the blonde Jedi, Yixta felt a strange feeling well up in him. At first, he thought it was his aggression again, but it felt too different... No. It felt like love...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII: She Loves a Man's Shell/He Loves a Yuuzhan Vong Experiment**

Boba Fett wandered around the room that he and his men were staying in, spreads out on the floor for those that didn't stay in the beds... which no one stayed in. They preferred to all share equal sleeping places, therefore all of them slept on the ground.

His men were scattered everywhere in pairs. Some of them were doing maintenance on the ships while others were busy doing other work.

Drinn had gone out with his ship and some of his crew to go and check up on what the Vong were up too, as well as check up on the other Mandalorians.

Sighing, Boba stood in the large window, looking out over the city of Coruscant. He then turned and looked down towards one of the halls. He saw movement in them and his eyes narrowed as he zoomed in to try to see what was going on.

Boba was immediately concerned and alert when he saw two figures in the darkened hall, looking as if they were talking. He could see one from the back, but not the other.

Silently, Boba jumped out the window of the room he was staying in, using his jetpack to slow his descent, landing silently on the stone floor beneath him, staying crouched to see if he had been noticed. There was no movement or other sign to indicate that he had been seen, so he stayed still for a moment longer before hurrying towards the hall to see what was going on.

"You know... I could never really remember I time of what it was like to be normal."

Yixta smiled slightly at Tahiri's statement as he stood in front of her, looking down at the shorter Jedi in interest. He still couldn't get the scene out of his mind of the other night, when he and Tahiri had almost... What had they almost done?

Sighing softly, Yixta looked down at her. "What did Jedi Master Luke need you for?" He asked her quietly. He noticed Tahiri blush as she too remembered what had nearly happened at that point.

"Well. He just needed to talk to me about something." Tahiri answered. Actually, he had spoken to her about being more careful since he was sensing a serious danger coming at some point in the near future.

Yixta noticed how vague she was in her explanation, but he kept silent, staring out the window at the starlit sky, then down at her.

Tahiri was looking out the window and didn't notice him watching her, the Mandalorian smiling slightly as he looked at her. The light of the moon made her skin look so perfect, her hair look almost silver as it was bathed in its delicate light.

"Tahiri?" Yixta spoke softly, the Jedi looking up at him expectantly as she waited for him to speak again. "What... What do you think was going to happen last night?"

The blond Jedi blushed again, the Mandalorian deciding that she was pretty when she did. "Well... I..." Tahiri looked up at him, unsure of how to say it. "It was...Interesting." She answered.

Laughing softly, Yixta smiled at her, moving slightly closer as he looked down into her clear blue eyes. "But did you feel that it was... right?" He asked her. When they had almost kissed, he had felt a sense of completion, as if he had found something that had long since been lost.

Tahiri nodded slowly. "I sort of felt as if I had had a full life... A whole heart." She answered, looking away from him. "I know... A bit drama like, huh?"

Yixta took her chin, turning her back to face him again. "That's what I felt exactly." He whispered with a small smile as he reached his other hand to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

Looking down at her, Yixta leaned closer to her so that their lips almost brushed. "May I?" He asked softly, watching her face to guage her reaction.

"O-of course." Tahiri answered in a near-whisper, but he had heard it.

Gently, Yixta leaned in further and kissed her. It took a few moments before she kissed back, moving her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair.

Yixta smiled into the kiss and kissed her back slightly harder now, the kiss intensifying. His hands moved down to wrap her legs around his waist so that she wasn't straining to reach his height.

Tahiri blushed slightly when he did that, but conintued to kiss him, the kiss becoming heated and passionate as they kept it going as long as they both had air, finally pulling away from each other.

The blonde Mandalorian looked at her as he supported her body with his hands and the wall. "I..." He began to speak before shaking his head and just staring at her. "You're so perfect." He whispered.

Looking at him shyly, Tahiri blushed. "Th-thank you." She responded just as softly, running her hands through his hair as she tightened her legs around his armoured hips. "I-I think that I... I love you, Yixta." She told him, looking down at the ground.

Yixta was caught by surprise when she said that, and felt as if, for the first time in forever, he was honestly, actually loved... Regardless of what he had been like in the past. Hell, he had almost killed her before! He stared at her now. "You love a man's shell?" He asked her quietly.

Tahiri smiled slightly. "No. I love the man." She answered honestly. "It's not a shell anymore... What about me? A Yuuzhan Vong experiment?"

The blonde warrior was already shaking his head before she had even finished speaking. "I fell in love with the most perfect woman ever." He answered, kissing her again heatedly.

The two continued kissing, each one helping the other to heal. To forget. To create a new life. To promise each other. To seal their words of love.

Boba Fett had made it to where he saw the two figures from the window, but immediately relaxed. It was just Yixta and Tahiri that were... He jumped and quickly stepped back around the corner, his mind reeling. They had done it! They were kissing! He felt awkward for the first time in a long time that he had seen them like that. He shook his helm.

"Who're we spying on?"

The voice of Jaina Solo caused him to jump and he jerked around, gun pointed at her, but a purple lightsaber was already humming at his throat, disappearing a moment later.

"You're slower." Jaina smiled at him.

Boba quickly shook away the image that the purple blade at his throat had caused... he remembered Mace Windu holding a purple blade to his father's throat from where he had stood behind Count Dooku on Geonosis.

"Not slower." Boba answered, smirking beneath his helmet before jerking the thin, delicate wire that was wrapped around her leg.

Jaina stumbled slightly and frowned up at him. "Very funny." She answered. "So... Who are we spying on?" She asked again.

Boba snorted, the sound kept from her ears due to the synthesizer. "Yixta and Tahiri are making out." He answered.

The Jedi raised an eyebrow in the darkness. "I didn't think of you as a peeping tom, Fett." She said in her light, humorous tone.

Rolling his eyes inwardly, Boba glared at her through the visor. "I saw two people talking down here and had immediately decided to go and-"

"And get a closer look?" Jaina cut him off, that grin that was so similar to her father's on her face.

"Quiet down." Boba growled at her. "And no. I had come to make sure it wasn't some conspiracy or something like that... I feel that something is going to go seriously wrong." He added softly.

Jaina looked up at him. "So does my Uncle. He's been warning all of the Jedi to be ready." She answered quietly.

Boba looked at her alertly. If Luke Skywalker felt or sensed something was wrong, and was warning his Jedi, then something must be honestly and seriously wrong. He just nodded to let Jaina know that he acknowledged what she said, only to see that she was gone.

Disappointment rose up in him, which completely took him by surprise as he looked around for her. Why was he disappointed that she was gone? He wondered, seeing her peeking around the corner at Tahiri and Yixta before looking up at him.

Shaking his head, Boba crossed his arms at her, just making her smile wider, causing his heart to jump. "What're you doing?" He whispered.

Jaina grinned up at him. "Just making sure that the mission was a success." She answered sweetly.

Boba looked at her. "And was it?" He asked her curiously.

Nodding, Jaina smiled. "Mission accomplished." She told him. "Well... One mission. There's still one more." She answered, standing very close and looking up into his visor.

Looking down at her, Boba noticed how close they were and quickly took a step back, wondering what she meant by another mission. "What other mission?" He asked her.

Jaina smiled at him as she began walking away. "You'll see." She answered before vanishing and leaving the Mandalorian leader alone in the darkness, confused by what she had said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII: Second Mission**

Jaina hadn't been able to slow her breathing until she had made it a safe distance from Boba Fett. Now she just stood within a doorway, looking out to where she had left the Mandalorian leader. He was still standing there, staring after her.

Smiling slightly, Jaina wondered why he just stood there for several minutes, staring towards the area where she had disappeared, obviously not seeing her shadowed form in another doorway.

Finally, his jetpack ignited and he disappeared somewhere above her, presumably back to wherever he had been before he had gone to investigate the two people in one of the darkened halls, who had just turned out to be Tahiri and Yixta making out.

Looking back in that direction, Jaina smiled as Yixta set Tahiri down, taking her hand and walking away, vanishing down another hall.

Jaina sighed softly, relaxed now that Boba was gone... She felt a sense of attraction to him, but sensed no interest or attraction from him that he might feel for her.

Shaking her head, Jaina turned and began to walk away... That's what she had meant by there still being a second mission that she still needed to complete... She needed to find out if Boba felt anything for her, like she herself did for him... Her feelings confused her. She had always believed the Mandalorians to be dangerous enemies, specifically the Manda'lore due to her father's hatred for him and the stories he told about the ruthless bounty hunter.

Jaina continued down the hall to her own bedroom, going inside and shutting the door behind herself, taking off the Jedi robe and tossing it across a chair, placing her lightsaber down on the table nearby her head as she lay down in her bed, thinking. What had caused her to become attracted to him? And why couldn't she determine where or when these feelings may have started?

Sighing, Jaina shut her eyes, lying down on her side in her bed and trying to fall asleep.

Boba Fett didn't go back to the window he had jumped out of earlier, instead going and alighting atop of the roof. He stood up there, armour reflecting the moonlight as he looked down over the streets of the city... His father had promised to bring him here one day when he was a child... A promise that he had died without being able to fulfill.

Thinking back to those times with his father, Boba Fett sat cross-legged on the roof, looking down over the large city, keen eyes paying alert attention to everything that was happening. The other warriors were down on the landing pads, even though it was night, still checking over the ships... he was planning on leaving, but something was telling him to stay, although he couldn't tell what it was.

Boba sighed softly. Something was keeping him here... Something, or some part of him, was wanting to stay, even though he couldn't tell what it was.

Looking down at his men, Boba thought until they began to head back to come up to their room, leaving two behind to guard the ships... Much less than when they had first arrived, but still enough to tell the Jedi that they were not yet fully trusted.

Boba slid down the roof, grabbing onto the edge of it to stop himself from plummeting far below to the ground before swinging himself back through the window. He looked over at the place where Neitra was sleeping.

Removing his helmet and smiling slightly, Boba set down his helmet and walked over to her, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Neitra shifted from his touch before opening her eyes slightly and smiling before they closed again. "Buir." She said softly.

Boba froze, looking down at her as she fell back to sleep, shocked. She had just called him buir... Only one other person had ever called him that... The door opened as the other warriors entered the room and he straightened, moving away from her, just looking down at her as the others continued talking once they had acknowledged him. He backed away from her before turning away from her and walking away out the door, vanishing into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_(A/N: Sorry. So terribly sorry is all I can say about taking forever on updates. I'm a writer for several websites and have 30+ requests for stories that I am excited to make, but have to bide my time. I may discontinue a few stories, but that's still unsure. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :) )_

Boba Fett sat alone at the top of one of the towers of the Jedi Temple, cross legged as he looked out over the awakening Coruscant… The sun was returning to it's throne in the sky, casting it's golden glow to reflect off the buildings around him… It was beautiful, and he would've enjoyed it if his mind wasn't locked onto Neitra.

The little girl he had risked his life to rescue… Thought of him as her buir… He had had a wife… A daughter once… But both were long gone. He had been excilled from Concord Dawn, and when he returned to Manda'lore as its ruler, he hadn't been able to locate them.

Could Neitra be his daughter? No… He was sure that she wasn't. His daughter didn't have the strange silver eyes that the little girl did. And his daughter would be much older… About 20 or so, if he remembered correctly.

"You seem troubled."

The voice was both unexpected as well as unwelcome.

"Solo." He responded without turning around. "I would ask how you managed to get your old ass up here, but I will refrain from doing so." The Mandalorian muttered bitterly.

There was silence as his nemesis sat down beside him. "Well. I didn't have the tech you most likely used. You see, us _real_ men do things without technology." Han Solo responded as he made a point of looking out over Coruscant just as Fett had been earlier.

"Intelligent men know when to not climb up a tower inhabited by their enemy." Boba responded emotionlessly, but made no move to act on his subtle threat, Han Solo ignoring it as well.

Silence fell between them as they looked out over the city, city that stretched out as far as the eye could see. "I find it… Strange that so many years ago. Your father flew through these skies… Luke's father lived and trained here… Fell in love with Padme here." The Correllian smuggler sighed softly.

Noticing that Han Solo seemed to be keeping a reign on his usual sarcasm and taunting, Boba looked at him. "You seem to be in a favourable mood." He murmured through the helmet, Han Solo shrugging.

"Well. Leia kinda made a point that I can't fight a war on two fronts. And honestly, the Vong are the bigger threat than you are." Solo responded, leaning back slightly while Boba gave a snort. "I could easily prove you wrong."

Han Solo chuckled and looked over at him with his trademark smirk. "You never could before." He answered pointedly.

Boba was silent for several moments before speaking again. "There must be a reason for you coming up here." He responded slowly, carefully, watching his old enemy's body language and facial expression for any clues… The Corellian, of course, gave none.

"My daughter, for one." Han responded after several moments of silence between them, sitting up again. "I want to know why you spend so much time with her." He stated, looking over at the armoured Mandalorian.

"Your daughter continues to be persistent in seeking my company." Boba responded. "We worked in a partnership to try and get Yixta and Tahiri together. Since then, she has deemed us to be friends." He answered sarcastically, Han laughing. "Perhaps. But you don't seem to be discouraging it." He pointed out.

Boba opened his mouth to respond before shutting it… It was true. He honestly hadn't acted in any way to attempt to put off Jaina's constant 'appearances'. "You said that was one reason." The Mandalorian finally stated, his body betraying none of his emotions.

Han Solo sighed and sat up. "The girl you brought with you… Neitra. Leia and I would like to take her in if none of your group are considering it." He stated, looking at Boba.

This time, the Mandalorian's tensing didn't go unnoticed, although Han Solo refused to acknowledge it and just waited patiently for a response.

"No."

The answer was out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping it, and Boba straightened up, turning his helmet to look towards his old enemy. "She is my child. She is to be my heir."

The answer surprised both Boba and Han Solo, who raised his eyebrows and gave a slow nod. "I had heard that the Mandalorian's were about adopting the orphans of the universe… I never really believed it until now."

"We do not adopt. We take in our own. We uphold our responsibility to the helpless of the universe." Boba answered firmly, looking over at the Correllian. "If we orphan a child, it is our duty to take it in. If we run into an orphan, we give them a home. That is why Mandalore is so powerful… Because we except all for who they are… We treat all as equals. Whether a singular person, or a clone."

Han Solo opened his mouth to respond when an explosion shook the temple, nearly knocking the two men loose. "What in the name of the Emperor?" Han Solo looked up… While they had been talking, several massive ships had come into sight, squadrons of smaller fighters pouring from their hangar bays.

Upright within seconds, Boba Fett ignited his jetpack and turned towards the other man, holding out a hand. "We need to warn the others immediately." He stated, Han Solo nodding and taking his hand, the Mandalorian ruler carrying his old enemy to the ground, dropping him to his feet.

Jaina met them at the bottom, a grim look on her face. "Dad… Fett… The Vong… They've found us. And they're attacking."

_(I apologize if it's short... I'm trying to take the storyline not too slowly, but not too fast. I'm kinda running out of ideas lol.))_


End file.
